A Lust For Blood Never Dies
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: A lust for blood never dies love, it simply waits and starves. Once you feed it, it cannot get enough." These are the words of the demon barber. A month later since the demon events and here he is, a survivor of the only ones who lived the events. ST/OC
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

**Disclaimer: Hmmm I** **seem to be running out of jokes! SO I shall get an OC character to do them for me! Daphne chop chop!  
Daphne: Though I'm currently stuck in the POTC world I can do this. Crappy FF author.**

**Me: SHUT UP!  
Daphne: Midna doesn't own Sweeney Todd. Shocking right?  
Me: Yeah enough sarcasim.**

**A/N WELL a ST FF! I don't know what I'm going to do so this will write itself. Well not REALLY! I mean the laptop isn't going to start-OMG IT'S TYPING BY ITSELF!  
**

15 years. Dreaming. 15 years. Squandering. 15 years. Waiting. He had finally gotten his revenge. But in his act of rage and lust he had killed his own wife. In an act of rage he had shoved his land lady into the furnace.

How long had it been? How long had he been holding, singing, to his dead precious Lucy? Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years? Time was frozen in his world. They were together. One dead and the other alive. And why WAS he alive?

Why hadn't he killed himself? Toby came through the sewers and Sweeney Todd heard, this was his chance, die or live. For a while he wanted death and got ready to put his head back. He stopped though when he heard a voice ring throughout his head "DON'T BENJAMIN! THERE'S SOMEONE OUT THERE FOR YOU!" Lucy's voice begged.

If his love didn't want him to die he wouldn't. But Toby had to go. Sweeney Todd turned, smiling a wicked smile at the boy, he was on his heels in less then 2 seconds. Swiftly he snatched the razor while Toby stood frozen.

"You're a demon Mr. T! A DEMON! THE DEMON BARBER OF FLEET STREET!" Toby spat and Sweeney simply smiled, what could he do? "YOU KILLED THE BEGGER! NOT MRS. LOVETT SHE WASN'T TO BLAME!" Toby shouted. Sweeney's smile faltered. Lucy...his precious Lucy....

"Nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around." Sweeney sang while Toby stood in shock. Just like that, with only a lust for blood and murder he slit the throat with a clean movement.

The demon barber dropped his razor and fell to his knees. Had he been shedding tears for his wife? He rubbed his eyes to see them wet. Sweeney Todd had cried. Though the lust for blood dimmed it was there. He'd have to live a normal life though. He'd get rid of the bodies. And so with that he tossed the evidence in the furnace. His wife was last. He hated to do it.

A lust for blood never dies once you feed it.

_A Month Later_

"For rent," a young woman read a sign in a shop. It had been Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium. Now abandoned. She was in her middle thirties but could be mistaked to be in her early twenties, a reason why human beings believed her a young woman.

Her dream had been to open a shop. A bakery with cakes and other pastries. She had moved to London a day ago and had asked how long it had been for rent. A month. A whole bloody month. "Why is it not rented out? Times is hard and people need shelter." She protested with a begger. "Indeed they is Miss but people are afraid of HIM. He be the devil he be." The begger explained. This male begger seemed insane to her!

"Nonsense, He is probably a wonderful man, whoever he be." She muttered. It was settled she'd go and rent it. All she needed to do was ask the barber. She climbed the stairs and entered the shop. The bells dinged. "Well thank heavens this isn't the place." She laughed as she saw the dreary shop.

The bells did not fit. "Why are you here?" A voice asked rudely. "We-well...er..." She stammered. "Sweeney Todd." Mr. Todd answered. "We-well Mr.T-Todd. I have come to ask a few que-questions about the bak-bake-bakery downstairs." She continued to stammer. He was handsome, all the right cheekbones, all the right places.

His eyes round and brown, ate her like a sweet dessert, His black set of hair with a white stripe on the left side was mysterious, and the way he stood, cleaning his razor, sent chills down her spine. Why had people talked so rudely about this man? Sure he seemed a little off, maybe a little to rotten but...surely no one had met him properly.

"Ask away," Sweeney Todd ordered turning his gaze out to the wide window. "Well...first what happened to the baker?" The woman asked. He gulped and then explained "moved by the sea, it was unexpected, we fought over the buisnesses and she took her employee."

"Oh. How well is the place?" She continued. "Fine, it needs paint I believe." He replied turning to meet her gaze. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and she blushed. "Ma-may I-I-I see it?" She questioned and he briskly led her into the emporium.

"Wonderful, maybe some lillies, a bit of some cheery yellow paint- you are indeed right Mr. Todd- silver candle holders, and some nice candle light!" She began planning. "You're name?" Sweeney Todd asked. "Miss. Evergreen. Ivory Evergreen. My parents were planters they were." Ivory explained. She hated her name.

"Rent is due at the end of the month, it is five shillings. Miss. Evergreen. If you don't mind me asking, what ARE you turning this vile place into?" Mr. Todd asked with a hint of disgust of mentioning the shop. "Why a bakery. Thank you very much Mr. Todd you won't regret it!" She promised.

He turned on his heel swiftly and walked away as her little heart beat like a cheeta running. "He is quite mysterious, but I bet if I got to know him I'd discover he's a wonderful person." Ivory muttered to herself as she began clearing out the light furniture.

Ivory's long orange hair was pulled into a bun tightly, her blue eyes glistened as she heaved the furniture to the cobblestone sidewalk. After getting everything BUT the fireplace, bed, and gin out- why waste gin- she sat down on the bed.

The sun was beginning to set. She wondered if she'd have to tell Sweeney Todd where she was going. "I am not a child." She stated and walked to the market. There she bought paint, a bright yellow, a light dusty blue, and a dark purple that matched the evening sky.

When she arrived home she began painting the living room dusty blue. After she was done she went to sleep to awake to a bright shiny morning. "BREAKFAST!" She shouted remembering. After a quick trip to the market and picking up everything needed for fruit pies she ran home and began baking.

Once she was done she ran to the barber shop with a tray of gin and fruit pies. She almost tripped twice in her emerald dress. "What are you doing in here?" Sweeney Todd asked lookind up from sharpining his razor.

"I brought breakfast, I doubt you ate." Ivory answered looking at the floor. "Thank you." Sweeney turned away as she sat in the barber chair. He cringed slightly. "I painted the living room. It looks lovely if I do say so myself. Today I'm to do the kitchen/shop. Mr. Todd would you like to come furniture shopping with me today?" Ivory blurted.

**A/N Ivory cannot just shut up can she? God she's a LOT like Mrs. Lovett, pestering poor Sweeney. OH WELL! The romance will pick up at SOME POINT!**


	2. Chapter 2 Is this?

**Disclaimer: Daphne: Blah, blah, blah, Midna owns nothing.**

**A/N OKAY I noticed maybe Ivory seems annoying or a little TOO nice. THAT is why I'm adding skeletons to HER closet today!**

"Why would I do that?" Sweeney Todd asked trying not to make her feel bad."We-well...you're nice and tell me the truth and well you're opinon matters. I don't care what anyone says I think you're sweet, Then again I always find good in someone. It's probably wh- never mind." Ivory sighed.

"Why what?" Mr. Todd asked sitting on the chest waiting for her to continue, it was Saturday, he had nothing better to do than sharpen his razor. "Well...I was young, maybe fifteen, when I met this man, he was very kind to me, and we got married. But he beat me, insulted me, and told me I was a prostitute." Ivory cried. "I had never seen that side to him. So one-one-one...night...I...ran away," she added lamely. "I've been traveling since, finding recipes."

"Why do I not believe it?" Sweeney Todd asked her. "Maybe because I'm lying? Maybe because you're not satisfied that he didn't get what he deserved? Either way I'm telling the truth." Ivory shrugged. "Will...will you go with me or no?" She asked. He grabbed his coat. Why not?

"I'll take that as a yes." Ivory laughed and put on a shawl. Together the two walked to the market. Each time Ivory would point out furnature and explain what the color of the room would look like to Sweeney Todd. He'd give his opion. By the end of the day she had purchased everything paying with her collage money. She never had went but kept it for other purposes.

"We shall drop it off tomorrow at 8:30am." The shop keeper promised and they left. "Thank you very much for helping me Mr. Todd. I don't know what to say." Ivory searched for words when she served fruit pies a second time. "Thank you for feeding me, I have not eatten real food since the baker moved." Sweeney Todd joked. He had been eatting out and he usually became disgusted when he ate at a meat pie shop. It just was too familiar.

"Oh well...are we going to continue complimenting?" Ivory blushed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There she stood in her newly painted yellow room tired. Sweeney Todd came out of the bedroom also tired. "Thank you so much Mr. Todd! I could not keep that furniture outside tomorrow, for fear of someone stealing it. You saw how much money I am putting into this shop." Ivory panted.

"You are welcome." Sweeney answered and wrinkled his nose at the smell. He felt light headed from the fumes. "Where will you be sleeping tonight?" Sweeney Todd asked feeling the room spin. "Oh well...I never thought of it..." Ivory sighed. "Well I am sure I could sleep in my chair tonight." Sweeney offered. "Oh Mr. Todd you are a saint! Honestly why do people doubt you?" Ivory asked herself.

Truthly Sweeney Todd felt the need to keep this woman safe. He had never met a woman with such energy and bounce. Her determenation was extrodenary! She reminded him of Lucy that he found himself needing to keep her happy.

That night he slept in his barber chair quickly from all of the work he did while Ivory lay awake in his bed watching his chest fall with every breath. She got up and tiptoed next to him. "I did lie to you. I killed him." Ivory whispered guiltly into Sweeney's ear while he smiled in his sleep. "I poisoned him and ran off. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She finished and went back to the bed.

She felt asleep soundly, dreaming of a life baking on Fleet Street with Sweeney Todd, they slept together, he kissed her, he frighteened her, he made life life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just rising. Barely. Sweeney Todd was wide awake now and began pacing, thinking of what he could do with his freetime today. Ivory Evergreen stirred and awoke while watching Sweeney Todd who was unaware.

Suddenly she burst into laughter at his pacing while he frowned at her. "Why hello early bird." Ivory yawned. "Why are you up so early Miss. Evergreen?" Sweeney asked. "Please Mr. Todd, call me Ivory, I am up because I want to get some items at the market. Before the furniture comes. I'll be setting shop up tomorrow." Ivory explained with a weak yawn.

"Only three days have passed and you are nearly done? Ivory, you are a bloody wonder." Sweeney shook his head as if it'd explain everything, he truthly did this to make her laugh, it made him feel better. Was he in love with her? If yes was it because she reminded him of Lucy?

She laughed and got up going downstairs and changing into another dress. This time it was a dusty red, it was a bit tattered on the bottom, and had a huge hoop skirt. After buying dough, chocolate, vanilla, and other baking essentials she went home and began making a sign.

It was just the menu and was placed on the bottom of the counter. After a while she became bored and went to Sweeney Todd's room. "Mr. Todd, where can I find a window painter?" She asked, "I'd say on the west side of the market. That is where Mrs. Lovett went." He announced. "Thank you," she ran out and came back an hour later with one who scraped the old writing off the window.

One reason he found Ivory appealing was how desirable she was. She agreed with everything he said. After a while he came down to the smells of potatoes and chicken. "Miss, what would you like me to write?" The employee asked as the barber came down. "Oh Mr. Todd! I made lunch, I'm terribly sorry for not making breakfast!" Ivory ignored the man.

"You've been busy, besides, I should not rely on you." He reminded her. "Lady look I-" "Write Relying Ivory's Baked Goods." Ivory ordered. Just like that she had disignate the shop. So simple and easy. Ivory was quick witted, intellegent, and also not naiive. Sure she trusted too much but she had a good head. She knew what to do.

"Oh I took that cloth down too!" Ivory exclaimed showing him that the cloth that read "'s Meat Pie Emporium." was no more. Suddenly carrages arrived full of furniture, after an hour of having the movers set it up the place was finally done. "Well I do say it looks splendid! Mr. Todd what do you think?" Ivory asked.

"It is much more pleasent, just please do not add bells." He begged. "Oh no worries I hate bells also." Ivory giggled. For a minute the two simply stared into each others eyes. "I should get the food." Ivory whispered as Sweeney shook his head yes. She did just that and the two ate in silence as rain began pouring outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Perfect doesn't last forever_

_It ends too fast_

_Love doesn't stick around_

_Like a wick it burns out._

_But you and I_

_We have a life_

_For two_

_Perfect is for us_

_It may be a war_

_Just to keep it fine_

_Drink nice wine._

_But you and I_

_We have a life_

_For two._" Ivory sang as she mopped the floors before bed. Sweeney Todd was in his room pacing she could tell by his footsteps. Perfect doesn't last forever, but her and Sweeney Todd did.

**A/N GIVE IT UP FOR MY LYRICS! Now Ivory's getting more character! YAY! I'm taking my time on lovey dovey! Lol. Please excuse Ivory's odd behaivor, I plan on this being a HUGE series and I am STILL testing her out. She is NOT easy, which I like. She's a challange. Did Sweeney hear Ivory's confession and if so what does he think? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3 Almost

**Disclaimer: Hey Midna where's Daphne?  
Midna: She went off with Jack for mochas.**

**Me: I wanted one! Fine, Ivory you're turn.**

**Ivory: Oh boy! Well my shop's opening today! Oh and Midna (AUTHOR) does not own Midna (CHARACTER) or Sweeney Todd!**

A/N Wow. Ivory. Bad. Lol. Okayez let's rock!

One minute Ivory had been dreaming her dream she had dreamt the night before, the next it changed to Sweeney Todd, slitting throats, sliding them down with his chair to reveal a trapped door, splat went the brains, then it showed body parts chopped up and a few sticking out of meat pies, and eventually Ivory woke up screaming.

"Ivory it's alright, it was all a nightmare." Sweeney Todd assured her sitting next to her on a chair. "Oh Mr. Todd it was terrible!" She began crying and explaining the dream. After a while he smirked, "well that was creative." She became furious. "CREATIVE? IT'S TOO REALISTIC! MY DREAMS ARE NEVER VIVID!" Ivory shouted.

"Calm down a little Ivory, now think, are you suggesting I did such inhuman crimes?" He asked her smiling. "We-well...no. Not re-re-really but..." She sighed patheticly. "Oh Mr. Todd it was horrible, I cannot sleep!" She shrieked. "Would you like me to stay?" Sweeney asked.

"Yes please, why are you so nice though? It seems unlike you, I mean when I first met you, you were-well not the type who fit kind." Ivory told him. "You are just a person I cannot refuse to be polite to." He replied.  
"You know I had an odd dream last night, I saw you poison a man and then run off. Strange is it not?" Sweeney asked with ammusement. "Yes...strange..." Ivory drifted.

His suspicions were confirmed. The dream was odd. So to test his theory he whispered everything into Ivory's ear, the murders and the meat pies. So she had killed her husband.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Mr. Todd? Rise and shine, I have work to do!" Ivory whispered and awoke the sleeping Sweeney Todd. He had fallen asleep on the chair with his head leaning on Ivory. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. "Terribly sorry," he muttered. "Oh don't be Mr. Todd, you were in an uncomfortable pesition!" She exclaimed getting up and grabbing a yellow dress to match the bakery. After changing in the bathroom she began baking and switched the sign to open.

After an hour customers arrived, many were men buying sweets for wifes, girlfriends, mistresses, or children. Most of them went for a shave also. "Have a wonderful day!" Ivory waved goodbye to two customers when a boy and girl in rags looked through the window. Their noses were twitching and they enjoyed the smells.

"Oh you two come in!" Ivory called and with resistance they did so. "We're sorry maim, we ain't have any money." The girl replied with her head down. "No need you two! Here have a nice delicious sweet roll! It has nice yummy frosting on it." Ivory handed over two one for the boy and one for the girl. "Thank you miss." The boy brighteened.

"No thank you, be careful in the streets dearies!" She called as they left. Sweeney Todd slipped down the stairs just then seeing the two eat the sweet rolls as he walked into the bakery. "I see it is going well." He announced. "Oh wonderful! Those poor children though...must be terrible. Living on the streets, barely eatting." Ivory sighed.

"I am guessing you fed them?" He asked sitting down. "Yes I did, how could I resist? Well now why not have a nice snack deary? Sweet roll, slice of pie, cake...your choice." She chirped and began going back to baking. "No thank you, I just came down to see how your shop was doing." Mr. Todd explained and began to stand up.

"Mr. Todd? Have you ever fell in love?" Ivory blurted. He ignored her and left. "No sir, he doesn't love me." She sighed and began baking again.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week now and Sweeney Todd had begun eatting out again. Ivory was making plenty of money and had bought a few more dresses before putting the rent money in a box under her bed. On Saturday she closed the shop to rest and decided a lovely trip down to the park today would be perfect.

"Mr. Todd, I am going to the park, would you like to come?" She asked poking her head into the barber shop. "No," he answered from inside. "Oh but Mr. Todd it is a beautiful day! We could fly a kite or just talk!" She persuaded. "If I go will you stop bothering me on weekends?" He asked turning to face her. She blushed.

"Why of course I'll try, I cannot promise." She replied with acid on her tongue. "Fine," he left the shop with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My parents were gardeners, my grandmother baked, and my husband advertised, he named the soap after me." Ivory announced at the park when they arrived. "That is rather interesting," he mumbled. "Tell me about yourself Mr. Todd." Ivory ordered as she set a blanket up for them to sit on. "Please call me Sweeney." He groaned. "Fine, I just found it more polite but if you insist." She sighed as she sat down.

"Well isn't this lovely..." she asked herself looking around. "Now...Swe-Sween-Sweeneny you never answered my question..." Ivory stammered, she wasn't used to calling him by first name. "What question?" He asked though he knew very well. "Have you ever fell in love?" She asked.

He stood up and began to walk away. "PLEASE DON'T GO!" She called back angry with herself for asking such a private question. "If you believe I love you, you are mistaken. How could I?" He asked her turning on his heel. She began crying as he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already night and she had been crying for hours when she decided to head home. As she was walking home voices surrounded her. "Come here sugar..." one hissed in her ear. She was surrounded in darkness in the alleys.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shrieked as she kicked the man. She was immediatly thrown to the ground as the man held a knife to her throat. "You'll be doing what I say or you'll be cold." The man ordered as she shook her head yes as tears stained her face.

"You'll release her or end up getting to know this razor." A familiar voice threatened from behind the man pointing a gorgeous familiar razor at the man. "Mr. Todd don't do anything foolish!" Ivory cried worried for the barber. How little she knew.

"Now, now, Mr. Todd there's plenty of her to go around." The man laughed as he ripped her dress. Then there was a noise, it was a noise of a razor slashing against a throat, the man gurgled blood and dropped dead next to her. Ivory saw the cut and screamed.

"Come on, it is not safe in London." Sweeney Todd ordered holding a hand out for her to get up. "He...he died..." she cried. "Yes I believe I established that," he groaned. "You're taking this so lightly." She accused harshly standing up.

"My nightmare..." she whispered. "Are you going to stand here all night? The bakery is just a block away." The barber announced. "Fine, but I want the truth when we get back." Ivory ordered as they walked home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well what really happened here?" Ivory asked irritated, "why did you leave? Why did you make me cry? Why did you rescue me?" Her questions were quiet, only a whisper. "You should go to sleep," he suggested. "I WON'T UNTIL I AM TOLD!" She shouted. Sweeney Todd ignored her and went to the barber shop. She broke into tears and slept on the couch.

Through out her sleep her dreams changed. One minute Sweeney Todd would be kissing her, the next tossing her up against a wall with a razor to her throat as a threat. One minute he's slinking his arms around her waist, the next smiling wickedly and killing a man.

She awoke in a sweat frighteened. "There's something wrong." She whispered. "Who is he? WHO?" After taking a bath and changing into a silk dress she walked to his room where he was shaving a man. "It is Sunday and you're working?" She asked as she sat on the chest.

"Yes unlike you I do not take breaks from life." He answered harshly. "You did last week and yesterday." She reminded him, she pasted on a smile for the customer and once he left she switched the sign to closed. "You cannot close my shop." Sweeney Todd growled. "Oh well, you cannot lie to me." Ivory smirked. He stomped to her shop switching her sign to open.

"I am not working today!" She exclaimed. "Well you're not at church either." He smirked. "Oh please, you know I am not like that." She rolled her eyes and sat down. "Now tell me, what really went on here?"

**A/N Ivory's sick of lies and is ready to find out the truth. But will it be too much for her? Is she not ready for such a secret? Is Sweeney prepared to tell? Or will he drag her away from the topic? I think I love Ivory the way she is now, sassy, smarticles, frighteened easily, doesn't think before speaking, god she's like PERFECT for Sweeney! Except for frighteened and not thinking....ANYWHO....she may change AGAIN but remember, long series, and test run on her. I feel bad for having her almost raped. She's nice but Sweeney to the rescue! YAY! Lol. He's her hero! Remember it was a BLOCK away from the shop and she shrieked so her probably heard and ran there. So it IS believeable. I mean the blocks look short in the movie so....**

**Ivory: What truth?  
Me: Oh nothing!  
Random Reviewer: Oh that he had a wife and daughter, got taken to jail for no reason for fifteen years, came back with a lust for blood, killed innocent people, had his landlady make them into pies, killed Beatle Banford, killed his wife by accident thinking she was dead already, killed Judge Turpin, killed his landlady by throwing her into a furnace, and killed her little boy employee Toby! **

**Ivory: Wha- (faints)**

**Me: Good going!  
RR: Sorry.  
Me: Float away float away!**


	4. Chapter 4 Drunken

**Disclaimer: Where is Daphne Midna?  
Daphne: Midna's not here.**

**Ivory: I'll do the Disclaimer though.**

**Daphne: FINE!  
Ivory: Midna (author) does not own Sweeney Todd. Only me.**

**A/N Alright let's do this thang.**

He had ignored her but she wouldn't fall into his trap again. His charming trap. "What happened here?" She growled angry. "Fine, do you want to know such horrors? Of how cruel life really is? Fine I'll polute your simple happy mind with my life." He yelled. Ivory sank into her seat. Never had he talked to her like this.

"Fifteen years dreaming, I might come home to a wife and child. Fifteen years in bloody prison under false charge, I escape and come home to meet Mrs. Lovett to tell me my daughter was adopted by Judge Turpin, the same bloody judge who put me in prison for no reason besides he wanted my wife. He raped her while I was away and she in depression drank arsenic." He told.

"Mr-" she was cut off. "I'm told my wife's dead by Mrs. Lovett and go on believing it. I changed my name to Sweeney Todd so I wouldn't be sent back. I enter a contest againt Davy Conners, who's stage name was Senior Perilli. What happens? I win, he loses, he becomes angry and comes to the shop later that day. He threatens to go to the Beatle if I did not give him half me ownings. Why? Because he knew I was Benjamin Barker." He smirked wickedly like in her nightmares.

"I slammed him with a tea kettle. Then slit his throat with my friend." She cringed at the thought that Sweeney Todd had called his razor a friend. "Mrs. Lovett comes up with a brilliant idea. We take the customers and make them into meat pies. So we did. I built a trapdoor behind my barber chair to the bake house." He explained.

"Please-please tell me it's all a cruel joke." She begged. "You were so set on being told the truth." The barber stated. "Ahh but that is not where the story ends. The Judge comes, after a begger woman. I kill the begger woman so that the Judge will not leave a second time. I wanted revenge. In my act of revenge and blood lust I had killed my wife. The arsenic had simply made her go mad." He began to became angry with himself.

"I kill the Judge and almost kill another lad when I hear Mrs. Lovett scream, the judge had caught on her dress and I told her to open the furnace door so I could see. I saw Lucy and became angry. After a while I turned on my heel and ballroom danced with Mrs. Lovett and pushed her into the furnace. As for Toby her work house boy he came to kill me." Sweeney Todd continued.

"It is too much to explain what went through my mind but I killed the boy also. Now here I am, a month and two weeks later, being a regular barber once more. If only I hadn't been blinded with revenge." He muttered his last sentence. "Mr.T-To-Todd...it's a sick joke. Why would you make such a joke up? Is it to scare me away?" Ivory asked not wanting to believe this nightmare.

"You should be scared Ivory. Tell anyone and I'll be forced to do the same." He threatened and went back to his barber shop. Everything fit though, his mood swings, his lack of trust, her nightmares, the nervousness of mentioning the baker. All of it fit. The fact he killed with no care. With a smile on his lips a wicked smile of enjoyment. "I-I-I'm...in lo-lo-lo-love with a mur-murderous ba-barber." Ivory stammered shocked.

No matter how much she told herself it was wrong it didn't feel wrong. It felt better that she was in love with a murderer. How sick and twisted was she? After admiting it was wrong about a dozen times to herself she realized she felt better. Much better. She felt as if by admiting that she knew it was wrong was enough.

How could an angel fall in love with a demon? It is one of those mysterious questions that may never be answered but seem so correct. Like it is meant to happen and it is the right thing to do. Truth was she wasn't such an angel. She had killed before. Not as harsh but she had,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an almost restless night Ivory had awoken at eight thirty am and dressed quickly. After a few minutes she opened the shop and began doing what she did best, baking. "_Rely on me, Ivory,_" she sang softly as she baked when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She screamed from fright and turned around to see Sweeney Todd smirking at her.

"A bit jumpy today are we?" He asked with a laugh. "I do not like people listening to me sing it's nothing to do with who you are." She explained with a heavy sigh going back to work. "Oh so my tale did not give you nightmares?" Sweeney asked raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't say it did not. It makes me feel a little less insecure but I figure that is how life is when you're-oh never mind. I have customers to attend to." She groaned and served two children, a wife, and husband. "Oh is that so?" He asked as she went to close the shop for lunch.

"Sorry folks, I need to eat also." She appoligized to the remaining customers and customers who were eatting peacefully. "I shall wrap everything up for you." She announced and did so. After everyone left she switched the sign and plumped herself at a booth. "I tell you me bones are going to drop." She panted.

The barber looked surprised by how she spoke to him still. "I thought you would hate me. That'd you'd leave Fleet Street." He muttered. "Obviously you know nothing about how I feel towards you." She mummbled. "Now why would I do that Sweeney? You are a won-wonderful friend. It is sad I can say that after knowing the truth but...I believe you had a reason. Though I do not reply of the boy and innocents." Ivory explained.

"Toby was always suspricious." Sweeney Todd groaned. "Oh and that gives you the right to...well..." she cleared her throat. "You do not see me critizing your actions on killing your husband." The barber protested. She gasped. "How do you know?" She asked. "Oh a little evergreen told me." He laughed mocking her. "You heard me?" She asked. "And you heard me." He stated.

Her nightmare had been caused by him. Him telling her his evil deeds. She had done the same. "I am so sorry." She whispered tears forming in her eyes. "Miss Evergreen I do hope you enjoy Fleet Street. You will not be leaving for a long time." Sweeney Todd stated walking off to the barber shop.

So she was trapped a prisoner now. Forced to stay with him, tortured by the fact he did not see the way she felt about him. Tortured by the fact she had started this whole mess. Tortured that she wanted to stay. Why did she not want to leave?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed, the two barely spoke when on a rainy day Sweeney Todd came down to the bakery. She glanced up and went back to cleaning a table off. Not uttering a word she brought out gin and poured two shoots. One for her and one for him. The two drank in silence. Sweeney Todd sipped his shot while Ivory poured it down in a fast movement. Immediatly she poured another.

She continued pouring more for herself and then a second for Sweeney Todd. When she was up to her tenth the barber ordered her to stop while her drunken tongue carrased her words. "Awww Sweeney don't be such a grump!" She slurged. "You're drunk." He stated while she stood up tripping over her own feet. "Aw no I'm not!" Ivory laughed and stood next to him.

Without any warning she kissed him on the lips while he sat there as if nothing was happening. His brain told him to ignore it while his heart begged him to give in and forget Lucy. His brain won.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sweeney! SING WITH ME!" The drunken Ivory ordered waltzing around the room occasionaly tripping. He forced himself to stay and watch her to make sure she did not kill herself by accident. How embarrasing would that be to say at a funeral? "How did she die?" Someone would ask him. "She was drunk and tripped. She fell onto a knife." He'd be forced to tell.

That would be a horrible way to go. "Fine you won't? I'll do it myself then!" She shouted delighted. He grimmaced and quickly let his head drop to the table. "I dedicate this one to YOU!" She chirped. And began singing.

"_When it rains on this side of town it touches  
Everything  
Say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing  
PRE: You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole  
Convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore.  
Oh oh how could you do it?  
Oh I - I never saw it coming  
Oh oh I need an ending  
So why can't you stay long enough to explain  
And when it rains  
You always find an escape  
Just running away from all of the ones who love you  
From everything  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole  
You'll sleep till May and you'll say that you don't wanna see the sun anymore.  
Oh oh how could you do it?  
Oh I - I never saw it coming  
Oh oh I need an ending  
So why can't you stay long enough to explain  
Explain yourself  
Take my time  
Take these chances to turn it around  
Yeah take these chances and make it somehow  
Take these chances to turn it around  
Just turn it around  
Oh oh - how could you do it?  
Oh I - I never saw it coming  
Oh oh I need an ending  
So why can't you stay long enough to explain  
You could take your time  
And take my time. _" She finished and passed out. "Of course." He muttered and picked her up. He gently laid her on the bed. "I'll take that as a drunken outburst for your sakes." He whispered in her ear meaning the song. Though deep down he knew he was lying to himself. How much longer could he say no?

**A/N Did NOT write those lyrics except for Rely on me, Ivory! Lol. That song is by Paramore on their CD Riot called When It Rains! I thought it fit the story so....I like writing bout' drunken Ivory. She's cool. Lol. "DON'T BE SUCH A GRUMP SWEENEY!" LMAO.**


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Do That Again

**Disclaimer: Wow 5th chapter. In ONE day! Yeah I started this at Midnight but logged in at 11 so that's why it says published 4/21/09. **

**Ivory: I hope I don't drink again. Midna does not own Sweeney Todd. She only owns me Ivory!  
Me: If you like Ivory SO much and would like to rent her out for a story then please be my guest! Ivory is a cheerished character who I'd like to share! Along with my others! Just make sure to give me credit! Sorry my username's SOOOO long. **

**A/N Listening to Never Let This Go while I work so it's kinda my insperation right now!**

"Ow my head...what happened yesterday?" Ivory asked leaning up in bed next to a sleeping Sweeney Todd who was in her chair besides her bed. There in his hand was a note. He must have thought of her awaking before him.

"You got drunk, kissed me, and sang. Terribly sorry." She read aloud. Maybe she shouldn't have began hypervenalating. Sweeney Todd was a forgiving man. Or well at least the Sweeney Todd she knew. From the story she could tell he was not so forgiving.

"IVORY!" The barber shouted and began slapping her back to get her to breath. When she finally did he stopped and held her. "Do NOT do that EVER again!" He ordered and then noticed what he was doing. Immediatly he let go. "I'm-" "please be quiet. I do not need apoligizes you do." Ivory whispered.

"I'm sorry, I should not have." Ivory cried. "It wasn-" he was interrupted a second time. "Yes it is, because if I had not drunk so much this would have never had happened!" She sobbed into her pillow. "You did nothing wrong. It happens to the best." Sweeney reasured her. "It never happened to you and you're one of the best." She cried on.

"I killed innocent people. I served them with the baker." He laughed. "But-bu- you are so sweet to me..." she stated. He shuffled his feet while she blushed at his shyness. "Maybe I should be drunk more." Ivory whispered noticing his resistance. "Swe-Swee-Sweeney Todd. What did it feel kissing me?" Ivory asked stammering on his name. "Did it feel wrong or was it right?" Ivory whispered.

"I-I-I do not know." Sweeney stammered slightly taken back. Was she not supposed to be horrified that she had kissed a murderer? "Tell me now." Ivory ordered as her lips fell onto his ever so delicitly. He tried to hold back but could not and instead kissed back. Giving in to his heart.

After a long minute she released and began breathing unevenly. "Ho-how did I do?" Ivory asked gasping for breath. Was it truely intellegent to take such a step? It had only been a month and half since she first came to Fleet Street. "Do not ever do that again." Sweeney growled as she began to blink staring at the wall. "I'm sorry." She appoligized in a monotone voice not taking her eyes off the wall.

With a fluid movement he left and she broke down. "How could I have been so stupid? HE HAD A FAMILY!" She shrieked at herself and began pounding her pillows. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT IVORY! HOW COULD HE EVER LOVE YOU? WHY WOULD HE BOTHER? YOU ARE JUST A PERSON WHO RENTED A BUILDING!" Ivory continued and put her face into a pillow screaming. Hot tears carrased her skin as she felt dizzy she sat in a daze on her bed.

"I messed up. I have to leave." She spoke quietly and grabbed her money flinging it out of her purse onto the bed. "I have to get out of his life. Why should I torture it furthur?" She asked herself. After a few minutes of writing a note to him she left the shop and walked through the dark streets of London. It was night still and she had no care if she was raped.

Life was not complete without a soul to cry on.

"_I am outside and I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes I've seen worlds that don't belong  
my mouth is dry... with words I cannot verbalize  
tell me why we live like this.  
And keep me safe inside  
your arms like towers  
tower over me.  
Cause we are broken  
what must we do to restore  
our innocence and all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again  
we just wanna be whole.  
Lock the doors, I'd like to capture this voice.  
That came to me tonight  
so everyone will have a choice  
and under red lights, I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
we're at war... we live like this.  
Keep me safe inside  
your arms like towers  
tower over me.  
Cause we are broken  
what must we do to restore  
our innocence and all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again  
we just wanna be whole.  
Ahhhh  
ahhhh  
tower over me  
tower over me.  
Cause we are broken  
what must we do to restore  
our innocence and all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again  
we just wanna be whole._ " Ivory finished singing on the streets to herself. "Ivory," a voice asked behind her in a harsh whisper. She spun around to see nothing but darkness and a white stripe. A white stripe that was familiar.

"Mr. Todd," she cried. "Why are you all the way other here? I've been looking for you all over bloody London!" He groaned. How was it possible such a mysterious structure as him could disappear in the dark still night? "I- you had to of read the letter." She sobbed.

"Of course I bloody did! What are you thinking?" He asked in a whisper yell. Her letter had read _Dear Mr. Todd, I have decided to leave London and find a ship that will take me to America. There I will live so you may have the most enjoyable life you can. I am terribly sorry for the past two months. I never should have came to your shop. _

_Ivory Evergreen_

A simple note letter. "I-I thought I was ruining your life. I left money to repay you for everything. All the money I had." Ivory answered. With that he picked her up the dirty cobblestone sidewalk of London and put his arm around her waist. "Do not do that again." He ordered and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Or next time I'll slit your throat." He threatened. And he's back.

**A/N Once again another Paramore song. That was We Are Broken from their CD Riot. No credit whatsoever! Lol. And yes Sweeney does have moodswings. Now where will we get to bloodshed? SOON YAY! I mean it wouldn't be a story without blood now would it? Blood, blood, and MORE BLOOD! YAY!  
Ivory: Why does he have to kill?  
Me: QUIET YOU!  
Daphne: YEAH QUIET!  
Me: By the way Daphne's for rent too.  
Daphne: NOOO I DON'T WANNA LEAVE JACK!  
Me: TOO BAD!**


	6. Chapter 6 Complicated Questions

**Disclaimer: I'm on a roll.**

**Ivory: Yeah you know the drill. Midna owns nothing but ME!**

A/N Uhh...hi. Let's see if I can write this in 18 minutes!

His lips against her cheek were like a symphony to her. His voice speaking to her with such care made her feel like she could do anything. His hold on her was hypnotic. It was pure magic. The truest you get. His threat though. Not so much.

Why did he have to ruin the perfect moment by reminding her of his past? Was this how he was? Threatening constantly the purest moments? These were the thoughts running through Ivory Evergreen's head as she lay on her bed staring in bed. How would she know? So many questions, so little answers. Who was she to him? Who was he to her? Where would they wind up? Would they marry?

Not one question could be answered. Truthuly she didn't know what he was to her. Was he a crush? Was he the real thing? How could she fall in love with a man with a complicated past? A corrupted past of murder and betrayl? Was that the soul she wanted to heal? A tormented soul with emotional problems? With moodswings that sent her flying?

"Ivory wake up." Sweeney's voice ordered in her ear. Had she been asleep dreaming her not sleeping in bed? What time was it? She looked at the clock to see it read 1:14pm. "I've been asleep so long." She yawned sitting up in bed staring at the barber who stood on the side of her bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Ivory asked as she stood up and put a robe on. They began walking into the kitchen. "No not one second of sleep." He answered not yawning. "Oh dear you aren't Insomniatic are you?" She asked worried for him. "Ever since fifteen years ago." Sweeney replied sitting in a booth as she toasted a loaf of bread. She would take a mental health day. Close the shop on a Tuesday and open it on Sunday she decided.

"Where do we go from here?" Ivory wondered. "I have not the slightest idea." the barber grumbled. "Well I would like to know," she stated as she set the plate of toast in front of her and Sweeney Todd. Quickly she made tea. "A light breakfast." Ivory sighed and began eatting. "Well where do you THINK we'll go?" She asked sitting back a bit. "Why is it 'we'? What 'we' is there? You are asking me to betray my wife." Sweeney shouted.

"SHE IS NOT YOUR WIFE ANYMORE! SHE IS DEAD WHY CAN YOU NOT SEE WHAT WE HAVE IN FRONT OF US!" Ivory yelled standing up. After the rage that pulsed through her she mentally slapped herself. It was the wrong thing to say to first off, someone she loved. Second off was a retired murderer.

Rage pulsed through him, his mind was set on revenge for his wife. How dare anyone be so cruel to his wife? His Lucy? Yet how could he kill such a live spirit? Such an innocent soul? A lust for blood pulsed through him and he did all he could to hold it back. Funny thing was Sweeney Todd was never a man for holding back anger.

He gripped her neck as she choked for air and threw her against the wall taking a razor out of his holster. "There is no us or we. It is I and my razors. You and your bake goods. Not everyone who marries is treated horribly." He hissed as she nodded yes. But that was not good enough for him. No he wanted her to feel the pain she had caused.

After an inner battle with himself the world would never know he made a slight cut on her neck while she began to cry out in pain. It was not too deep and not too wide. Nothing that would kill or injure badly. All it was a slight cut that at most would be a scar.

Sweeney Todd stomped upstairs releasing his hold as she breathed in fresh air. "I do not care what you say Sweeney Todd. It'll always be us to me." She called to him as tears streamed down her face. Truth was, for how long would there be her?

After a long cry she sat in the living room thinking of how simple life would have been had she never had rentened the shop. Had Sweeney Todd been a real person, had he not been Benjamin Barker. How if she did meet him then how he would have treated her, if he would have loved her in return and moved into the future with her.

While she did this more important thoughts were entering Sweeney Todd's mind. These thoughts mostly consisted of her. Worrying for her. Worrying she'd hate him. Worrying she'd find out. How much longer did he have? How much damage had he already done and could he reverse it? What had gone through his mind? He threw his razor down after wiping the blood off, angry at himself.

How long until she would die? How long until she would hate? How long until she would see him for what he was? How long would she stay? How long would it be until she leaved? How long until she saw the demon barber of Fleet Street that once was?

**A/N Short but YAY BLOOOOOOOD! Lol. Damn I finished in 25 minutes. AWWW WELL! Anywho I found this very romantic/Sweeney like! Ya know? Wow Ivory really needs to shut the hell up at times or what!? ANYWHO 6 chaps in one day! Wow am I good! ALRIGHTZ let's see if I can make ONE MORE!**


	7. Chapter 7 You're Not Him

**Disclaimer: Ivory.  
Ivory: Umm this is getting boring. I'm off to watch Sweeney undress. (leaves to stand outside Sweeney Todd's window)**

**Me: (sighs) Daphne?  
Daphne: Ivory abandoned Midna so.... Midna does not own Sweeney Todd. She only owns Ivory who ditched her. FEEL THE BURN .**

**A/N Umm....I figured this cool face out! . OH YEAH!**

A year had past. The two never spoke. A year, two months and a half had past since the demon barber events. It was a quiet evening on which Sweeney Todd went out to a bar. He was tired of staying indoors and decided he'd go. Besides he felt guilty now of drinking Ivory's gin.

When he had stumbled home he was drunk in which Ivory had never witnessed. The same stern man she had fell in love with melted away in only a few drinks. "Ivory open up!" A familiar voice had called outside happily. Ivory walked to the door and peered outside to see a smiling Sweeney Todd.

"What is the matter Mr. Todd, we have not spoken in so long! Why are you smiling?" She asked curiously with an edge of dread. "Ivory I had a wonderful night!" He laughed putting his arm around her waist like that one night. "GET OFF ME! YOU'RE DRUNK!" She shrieked and threw his arm off. "What's wrong love?" The drunken man asked. "You are not Sweeney Todd you drunk." Ivory hissed.

Though she knew it was physically him it was not his soul. His hard, cruel, tormented, loving soul she knew. "Aww he's no fun!" He laughed kissing her on the lips as she screamed in his mouth. After he let go he rolled his eyes as if she was overreacting. "What does he see in you that makes him resist? You're ten times better than Lucy!" The barber exclaimed.

"NO DO NOT SAY ANYTHING FOOLISH! SWEENEY TODD GET OUT OF MY BAKERY THIS INSTANT!" She ordered grabbing a rolling pin and pointing it at him. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH CONNECTIONS." Ivory replied at his shocked face. He stood his ground so she decided she'd do what she always felt needed. She sang a song.

_"And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant_

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No I'm not) Well, I'm not.

And here we go again  
With all the things we did  
And now I'm wondering  
Just who would I have been  
To be the one attached  
At all time to your hip?  
Forget the things we swore we meant.

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not, no I'm not.  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not, no I'm not).

I'll write you to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not (no, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not (no, I'm not)  
I'm not, I'm not.

And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back (11x)" She sang angry at the man she had loved for so long. "Brilliant voice!" He exclaimed clapping happily. "GET OUT. IT WAS MEANT FOR THE SOBER SWEENEY TODD!" She shrieked. Finally he passed out in her bakery and she cried out. "Oh Sweeney Todd get up, get up, get up!" She cried.

After a while she decided it'd be best to carry him to her bedroom. It took all her strength but she got him into her bed. "I'm sorry for all the stupid things I said." Ivory whispered walking to his room to sleep. As she laid in her bed she wondered aloud to herself "was that what Barker was like?"

**A/N whoa, drunken Sweeney is freaking me out. Hope that brings you nightmares! AWWW I finished this at midnight. ANYWAY hope you enjoyed. This song was from All We Know is Falling by Paramore called here we go again. Yeah I know no original songs! Sorry! I'll try but these Paramore songs are inspiring me and are SO perfect for the two! And whoa a year of no speaking? SAD ISN'T IT?! Poor Ivory and Sweeney. I hope I stop torturing them!**


	8. Chapter 8 Hopeless Threats

**Disclaimer: Aww shucks. Let's get this lemon drop over with!  
Daphne: I have no clue what a lemon drop has to do with this but...Midna does not own Sweeney Todd. Face the facts. She only owns Ivory Evergreen.**

A/N This chapter started out with a fight but I decided against it. I decided I'd rather have a romantic moment. YAY!

She was making blueberry panecakes for the two of them and finally they were finished. Quickly she fluffed her hair, pasted a smile on, and prepared for the moodswings, knowing that'd be what would happen. "Mr. Todd, I brought breakfast." She whispered shaking his shoulder slightly. He opened his eyes and grimmaced.

"Why am I in your room?" He asked annoyed. Ivory's smile faltered "yo-yo-you were drunk sir." Her meak reply was. "You were foolish...y-yo-yo-you insulted Lu-Luc-Lu-Lu-Lucy." She stammered. "I did?" He whispered angry at himself. How could he betray his wife? And in this wooman's presence?

"I threatened you with a rolling pin." She laughed at her silly attempt the night before to get the murderous barber out of her shop. "Well how did that go?" Sweeney asked rolling his eyes. "You got scared so I decided not to, though if I could see you frighteened again then I'd probably die happily." Ivory stated and began eatting.

"Am I that horrible?" The barber asked with a chuckle. He would try to stay calm with her. She had taken care of him and supposedly not agreed on the insults he made to his dead wife. "No but it makes me think I'm not so delicate, you look so fragile when you atr scared. You look almost like a statued angel." Ivory explained.

-------------------------------------------

This was too bold, her holding him her arms crying about the letter. After breakfast she had gone for the mail when a letter to her popped up. Her breathing skipped and clutched her throat. It had stated that her mother had died and she began crying. Needing comfort she held Sweeney Todd.

"OH MR. TODD!" She wailed inbetween sobs. After an hour she looked at his face and kissed him on the lips. _Let go of her_ a voice argued in his gut. _Give Lucy up. _It ordered. He gave up resistance and kissed back passiontly. "I love you Sweeney." She cried holding tighter to him as if, if she let go he'd disappear.

"Oh please show a way you do too." Ivory begged. "Do not cry pet." He ordered softly looking into her eyes. A smile formed as she realized his words. If only she knew of the inner war.

**A/N SUPER SHORT but romantic. Poor Ivory gets screwed no matter what!**


	9. Chapter 9 A Lust For Blood

**Disclaimer: Vicky and Alice are here from Portals Gone A Miss. Go ahead our beloveded fangirls!**

Vicky: We WISH our author owned...

**  
Alice: Sweeney Todd.**

**  
Vicky: But she doesn't own Sweeney Todd.**

**  
Alice: She only owns Vicky and I.**

**  
Vicky: Other oc's she's created like Daphne and....**

**Ivory: ME!**

**A/N Err...hi? Okay I was listening to Passion (also known as Sanctuary in the KH 2 English verison) when I wrote this (or as I'm writing) so since I love the Japanese version better I'm going to skip a while! YAY! Anywayz the lyrics from Sanctuary (or Passion) are sang by Ivory! YAY! These are the JAPANESE version lyrics where she did NOT change it! Cause she changed it for KH 2 to fit the game! ISN'T SHE NICE!? Lol. So here you go! Oh and Flavor of Life is ALSO added in here....another drunken moment perhaps?**

"Sweeney...I have to go to New York." Ivory whispered when their kiss ended. "Her funeral...I cannot just stay here in London." He nodded his head and let go of her. "You can set out today, I shall buy the ticket for the ship." He announced as she gasped. "Oh Mr. Todd please don't do anything foolish on MY account"

"This is not foolish, being drunk last night was." Sweeney stated walking out of the bakery. He arrived an hour later with a ticket and Ivory came out of her room with her bags fully packed. "I shall be back after New Years. Janurary 13th I promise." Ivory kissed his lips as he stood in the doorway.

"I believe you." The barber whispered into her ear and she left. Just like that. The thing that had helped his life re-build left out the door.

-------------------------

It was Janurary 13th now. The new year had taken it's time even though it was only three days away. He heard a soft knock on his door and when he opened it there stood Ivory in all her glory. The barber had thought the woman would never return but she had. "Do not tell me you thought I would not return!" Ivory exclaimed noticing the shock on his face.

"I-I...never mind that...how was her funeral?" Sweeney asked as she smiled. "I never heard you stammer....she died young...she had me at sixteen Mr. Todd...she was only fourty-nine." Ivory whimmpered. He switched the open sign to closed. "Nonesense that isn't too young...that is almost fifty." The barber protested. "Yes but...she was always so young in her heart. It just is horrible." Ivory sighed and sat in the barber chair.

She was on the verge of tears, her eyes were as round as a golf ball-though no one at the time may know of this-and her lip quivered. "Come with me." Sweeney ordered holding out his hand for her to grab. She did so and walked outside with him. He stood before a backyard which she gasped about "I did not know the shops had a backyard!" She exclaimed.

Lavender Creepin' Phlox surrounded a small tree, pink tiger lillies poker around a stone walk way, deep dark pansies that almost looked black were placed in a circle with white gerber daises going through their pass on the left. A dolphin fountain stood in the center along with a bench.

"It is gorgeous Sweeney!" Ivory gasped hugging him tightly. When she noticed the painsies and daises she giggled "you made it to look like your hair." He smirked at her detailed eyes as she let her hand carass the fountain. "What possessed you to do this?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well...you said your parents were gardeners and....I thought it a gift for your return...I started a few hours after you left." He explained. "Oh you lunatic!" Ivory laughed pulling him into another hug. "You are a bloody wonder." She quoted him trying to do his deep amazing voice. His laughter filled the empty feeling in the garden.

"Did you hear that?" Ivory whispered. "Hear what pet?" He asked kissing her on the cheek. "The laughter? That is sweet music in the garden, it is a miracle to hear it, that is what my mother used to say when I laughed in our garden." She explained hugging him tighter.

"I did something too for you. Nothing as marvelous as this dear but..." Ivory trailed off noticing the ivory on the fountain for the first time. "You did not?" She gasped. "I did," Sweeney whispered in her ear. "Come now I have a surprise in the bakery." Ivory shooed him off to the bakery.

On a booth was a box a small square box. "Open it!" She laughed at his stare on the box. He did so and came face to face at a cake with a razor on it. With black icing it read "for a barber of fine arts.....Sweeney Todd." "Well come on now love we better eat it! Me father helped he did, if it weren't for him there'd be no razor on that cake!" She smirked.

----------------------

"_If we remember, that far far away_

_the future is shining somewhere_

_we only have to be afraid, a little bit...._

_As we sit here under the beautiful blue sky_

_Beloved colors fill the window_

_If I can be with you again, before I turn_

_to the future that is shining somewhere_

_I want to see our time change_

_underneath that large sign_

_  
There's someone I can't meet again, in this city_

_So I open the window_

_If we can remember, that far far away_

_the future is shining somewhere_

_we can sleep forever_

_under the beautiful blue sky_

_Before I loved you_

_I was a child born in winter_

_sometimes, I have doubts about_

_the things that started in the past_

_Oh I will never forget_

_the picture you attached to that New Years card._

_Its the things we can't do_

_that we long for so much_." Ivory sang. She laughed at the memory of the card that had come in a week after New Years. Before leaving Ivory had written down the address to her parents house and he had sent a card with a picture of him grimmacing at a closed sign on his door.

Inside it had read that the picture took a long time to be developed-it being the old times-and how he was terribly sorry for her mother's death. Inside though the whole time she was shining. Deep down she knew he knew how it was to love someone. His wife...he had killed his wife by accident...she wondered at times what had possessed him to live.

Maybe to punish him for his deed? Who was the person she could not meet again in this city? Sweeney Todd. How was that possible? It was possible, she could not meet the man who was mysterious, who was like an enchanted saint, the man who stood in her dreams wrapping his arms around her waist, the man she had thought the most innocent of all in London.

How wrong she was. Yes he was mysterious, yes he was enchanting but no saint, no he did not slink his arms around her waist in her dreams anymore, no was he the most innocent in London. He was in her dreams but not the same way. Insteed he'd kiss her deeply, hold her tight, agression in his kisses made her melt.

Sweeney Todd was a demon to all of London but to her he was an angel, a sick and cruel angel who never forgot. Who never forgived. To some he was a brutal brute. Maybe he was but to her...he seemed to luminous. He was her luxary. He lured her into his wonderful arms and trapped her until this cruel feeling of love was over. If it ever ended. She hoped it never would.

-----------------------------

"To love that never will become!" One woman shouted in the bar while cheering with a drunken Ivory Evergreen. It was Janurary 14th turning to Janurary 15th and Sweeney Todd was in one of his ever loving moods. So she decided to get out before saying anything stupid to his comments on how unforgiving the world was.

"To moodswinging friends!" Ivory cheered holding her gin up in the air and chiming it with the short haired brunnet. "You two should stop drinking, this is your fifth shot of gin and this stuff is strong." The bartender instructed. Ivory and Sweeney Todd could not hold a drink the woman learned. At about six drinks she would pass out a few hours later. She had no clue how many Sweeney Todd had drank for sure but he had said it was about four.

The women took his advice and began staggering around the bar to a comfy booth. "Now, now, dear you MUST sing to me! You said you had a wonderful voice and I MUST HEAR!" The woman laughed. "Fine Margeran, this goes to Sweeney Todd!" Ivory grinned. Margeran smirked and her green eyes widened as Ivory stood on the table.

"Oh dear god," Margeran gulped noticing the woman would put on a whole performance for the bar.

"_When you say thank you to me,  
for some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesn't  
get undone even after the good bye.  
the faintly burning pain.  
The flavor of life  
The flavor of life_

Neither friends nor lovers, in uncertain terms  
like an un-riped fruit dreaming about the day of harvest  
because of being unable to just move one more step forward  
It's just so frustrating

When you say thank you to me,  
for some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesn't  
get undone even after the good bye.  
the faintly burning pain.  
The flavor of life  
The flavor of life

_  
Sweet talk and tasteless conversations.  
I have no interest in them  
even when things do not go the way I want them  
you make me believe that there is still something in life_

When asked ' whats wrong?'  
I answer 'its nothing'  
The smile that disappears after goodbye  
I'm not like myself anymore

The more I wish to believe in you,  
For some reason it hurts even more  
'I like you' instead of 'I love you' is more like the person I knew  
the flavor of life  
the flavor of life

_  
I wish I could cherish the white color of the falling snow like I used to  
by the time I would remember the scent of the person I've nearly forgotten_

A future tender and warmer than a diamond  
I want to grasp it, in this limited time we have, I want to live it with you  
when you say thank you to me,  
for some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesnt  
get undone even after the good bye.  
the faintly burning pain.  
The flavor of life

_The flavor of life_" Ivory finished singing and sat back down with a shrug. "Care to explain dear?" Margeran asked in a hiss. "Oh well...you see Mr. Todd and I...well....I....he's not the same in a way....he just seems more passionate and I'm wondering if I love the man who used to say I like you instead of I love you....or well not in THOSE exact words but..." Ivory slurged.

Was it true? Did she really love the old vicious Sweeney Todd? Or did she love the new and improved barber who trusted her? Was it such a huge responsibility in having such trust thrust upon her shoulders?

--------------------------

"How did I get here?" Ivory asked sitting up in her bed. "You came home late..." A voice answered to her left...her left? Sweeney Todd had always sat next to her on her right....who was this voice? "Ivory do you remember me? I heard you were married from your mother a few years ago and when I got the news....I came to your parents house a little too late...they had said you had left on Janurary fourth....I thought you were heading back to Sir Ivenglog's mansion in Paris but they said you were heading to London?" The voice stated.

"Mr. Todd what are you talking about?" She asked rubbing her eyes and then opening them to see a man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. "Oh...Henry." Ivory gulped. "Ivenglog, I believe I like your maiden name better." Sweeney's voice stated at the doorway. "Oh there you are Sweeney!" Ivory exclaimed staring immediatly at his spiritual figure. Well to her he was spiritual, though he was no religious man. He was holy to her.

"Ivory why are you saying our first names!" Henry gasped. "Because Mr. Todd allows me to, I am not the same woman I was." She answered with a stern voice. "How does he allow you to get away with this? No woman should ever say a man's name!" Henry stated and went to slap her when a stern hand protected her. The hand had stood in between Henry's hand and Ivory's face.

"Why must you always rescue me?" Ivory rolled her eyes noticing it was Sweeney Todd. "I said you could speak to her, I did not say you could hit her you sleazy vermin." The barber growled viciously at the man. "No need to act with opposition!" Henry defended himself.

"Henry please get on with this, I have a shop to open." Ivory groaned. "I was wondering if you would give an old nitwit a second chance? Will you go out with me, this Saturday?" Henry asked pleading. Her first love was asking to go out with her, after he almost SLAPPED HER? "This is absurd of course I will-" Ivory was interrupted by Henry "oh thank you so much Ivory Evergreen!"

Sweeney Todd's jaw dropped litteraly as he stared at such madness. "But-I was-" She tried to explain. "Oh I shall take you to the finest restuarant in all of London!" Henry exclaimed with joy walking out the door. "I shall pick you up at six!" He called back. "But I-" Then the door closed. He was gone.

"Why did you say yes?" Sweeney Todd asked slightly twitching. "I was not saying yes! I was saying I will NOT!" Ivory shouted aggrivated. "Oh, good, for a minute there I thought you lost your marbles." He sighed quoting the baker who had once owned the shop that was now a bakery.

"GOOD HAVE YOU GONE MAD? I AM GOING TO BE GOING ON A DATE WITH A MAN WHO BEATS WOMEN FOR FUN! WHY DO YOU THINK I LET GO OF HIM? HE WAS MY FIRST!" Ivory screamed at the top of her lungs "IF I HAD NOT OF KNOWN YOU HAD GONE THROUGH SO MUCH I WOULD HAVE HIT YOU BY NOW!" Sweeney Todd sighed realizing she was not seeing how great a fact it was her ex was going to date her once more.

"Pet, what do men do when they are to impress a woman?" Sweeney Todd asked. "They pamper themselfs with sha-" She cut herself off. "No, no, no, you are NOT going to do that!" Her breathing became abnormal. "He does need a shave..." He began. The man had such a beard it looked as if it hadn't been shaved in months. "I can be suave Ivory believe me I have had to with the man I had wanted SUCH revenge on....you do not mind spending a weekend baking meatpies do you?" The barber asked smiling a wicked smile once more.

"You are insane. You have bloody lost it!" Ivory shouted. "Oh no need to overreact my dove." He rolled his eyes at her reaction. "Unless you would like to take the more dangerous route. I could always bury him late that night." The barber explained. "You are not killing him, Sweeney Todd you listen to me now, you are NOT going back to your old ways." Ivory protested. "A lust for blood never dies love, it simply waits and starves. Once you feed it, it cannot get enough." Sweeney replied standing up and walking to the door.

"Well go on pet, get dressed and open the shop. Besides we have the night to plan for your 'date'." He smirked as he left.

**A/N MURDER YOU SAY? MURDER WE SAY! MURDER WHEN? MURDER TODAY! lol. Anyway LOTS of big words YAY! I thank my dictionary for this one! Look them up please! Unless you ALREAD know the meaning. Lol. ANYWAY yay Sweeney's gonna commit murder again! Now THIS is where it gets interresting! We got love developing, a garden in the backyard, moodswings a plenty, Ivory becoming a new person, and hopefully a murder! Cause well....come on if Ivory gets her way it won't happen. Though I highly doubt this. Anyway hope you liked the garden idea! This is what happens when you go to a department store to look at flowers lol. A big chap to make up for our last little short one! Anywho...please review (I miss reviews!) and I got a few tricks up my sleeve! Oh glory! Lol. Also....yes Sweeney Todd just basically stated our wonderful quote/name of story! "A lust for blood never dies love, it simply waits and starves. Once you feed it, it cannot get enough." Now that will be added to our summary! Lol. Prepare for 10th chapter NEXT!  
Ta ta for now te te for later!**

**Yay for random Tiger quotes.  
**


	10. Chapter 10 What They All Say

**Disclaimer: IT GOT ERASED!  
Daphne: Hush love hush I keep telling you what's your rush?  
Ivory: (Midna in background singing to Epiphany) Midna's kinda upset right now because she was half way through chapter 10 when she typed arial it erased it all.**

**Me: MIDNA'S WAITING! I WANT YOU BLEEDERS!  
Daphne: It's fucking scarying me man.**

**Vicky and Alice: Anyway since the two have to deal with Midna's wrath we're here to say. Midna owns NOTHING! **

**A/N (cry cry cry) This is insanity! INSANITY! That's it, I'm taking my rage out on Ivory and Sweeney! FEEL MY WRATH!  
**

"You're barking mad!" Ivory protested in his barber shop. She had followed him upstairs like a lost puppy. "Fine get degraded for all I care!" Sweeney shouted. He threw her up against the wall and without knowing what he was doing he slapped her across the face.

She flinched at his touch and he stared in shock at the red hand print forming on her face. "Ivory. I-I didn't mea-" The barber stammered. "No of course you did not MEAN to, that was what they all said. That was what HE said. I assure you Mr. Todd I will not be handeled so carelessly. If you are through with your moodswings write to me at my father's." Ivory ordered and briskly left the room.

-------------------------

"Oh father it was just an accident." Ivory rolled her eyes at her father who was making a fuss out of the handprint across her face. "An ACCIDENT? My baby is HURT. I cannot believe that Henry did this to you!" Her father shouted. She had lied and said it was Henry which would have been true had her rescuer not had 1. rescued her and 2. slapped her.

"Neither can I," She sighed thinking back on nine days ago. The swelling had gone down a lot and the handprint was barely noticable. "Oh and what did this Mr. Todd do?" He asked hoping to give this man the respect he earned. "He...he tried to stop him...honestly father I am afraid he will kill Henry." Ivory whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well come now darling we must not cry over such a man! Come we shall catch the next ship to London. I'll pack my things and visit you for a while." The man smiled softly as he went to pack. Ivory could not protest. What would she have said? No don't come Sweeney has moodswings and may hurt you too? Or no don't come I may have to do something terribly foolish and against the law?

------------------------

That knock on his door angered him so. He was not foolish enough to really send a letter to Ivory. He doubted she'd ever come back. Besides did he want to hurt her again? Henry had come for a shave that night and he had gotten some of his rage out by slitting the man's throat. He was tempted to start the slitting buisness up once more until he remembered Ivory.

She'd do anything for him but was he that cruel to force her into such a situation? To taint her soul farther? "Come in," he ordered as two figures entered his shop. One was a familiar girl with a familiar handprint across her face. The other was a tall man with curly short orange hair, his eyes were a darker blue than the woman's.

"Mr. Todd, my father is to stay with me for a while....I would like to speak to you." Ivory stated clearly in no mood for affection. The barber rolled his eyes and walked out into the bakery with her. "What happened while I was away?" Ivory asked as her eyelashes flashed every second.

"He came..." Sweeney sighed. "You're going to make me restart your buisness aren't you?" Ivory asked holding her head. "No, I can't force you to do that." He whispered in her ear. She let go of her head and looked up smiling. Ivory's lips quivered.

Their lips crushed into each other as Ivory's father entered the shop. "Oh, terribly sorry." He gasped. "No, no, it is fine father." She smiled letting go of Sweeney's lips. "Sweeney Todd this is my father Darin Evergreen. Father this is Sweeney Todd." She introduced the two.

"Thank you Mr. Todd for trying to stop Henry from hurting my daughter." Darin shook his hand. "You are very welcome." The barber muttered even though he knew the truth of what had happened. Truthly inside him he knew who he was once more. He was the demon barber of Fleet Street. Outside to everyone else but Ivory he was a brute. To Ivory he was a fallen angel.

What did she see he wondered.

**A/N short but sweet! PLOT TWISTS TO COME! WEEEe**


	11. Chapter 11 They Won't Let Us Forget

**Disclaimer: Ivory: (sighs) 11 chapter. Midna owns me, she does NOT own Sweeney Todd.**

**A/N Well I started this story out with a shocker. I'm not doing that. I'm doing a romance scene shocker! YAY!**

"Darling are you sure you do not want help baking that bread?" Darin Evergreen asked eyeing his daughter as she placed dough into the oven. "Oh father it is my shop I do not need help." Ivory groaned as she tended to customers. "Yes well I feel useless here. I need to do something to help around." Darin grumbled. "Oh just like Swee-Mr. Todd you are father! Always grumbling." She huffed.

"Oh is that so? Baby are you sure you love this barber?" Her father asked turning her around to meet his gaze. "As sure as my heart beats." She whispered softly as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh my little girl you are not lying." He sighed happy for his daughter. "Yes but...he has gone through so much...I am afraid he cannot accept the facts of our love." Ivory muttered and gave a couple a cake.

--------------

Pacing, constantly pacing. It seemed to help him with the hardest challanges in life. What to do with Ivory Evergreen? Marry her foolishly, continue what they were doing now, or give her up? "Why cannot I ever think straight," he groaned sitting on his chair.

A knock came on the door and the barber jumped at the urgency of it. "Mr. Todd we are here to question you." A deep voice stated. No, this could not be happening now. How could this be happening? He opened the door to see a short man in an officer's uniform. "Mr. Todd we are aware you have a tenant downstairs by the name of Ivory Evergreen. We are aware her husband mysteriously died and we would like to question you on if you know anything." The man explained as the barber's face relaxed a bit.

"Miss Evergreen is just a tenant, she pays the rent and that is all. I know nothing about her, I am terribly sorry sir." Sweeney Todd lied with a wicked smirk. This was a chance to get his rage out. "Why you seem familiar sir..." the man sighed. Perhaps he had heard of the escaped convict Benjamin Barker also?

"Good sir why not have a shave? It is on me." Sweeney stated. "I could use a good shave..." the man muttered and sat in the barber chair. After a few minutes his throat was slit. Him and Ivory would need to get out of Fleet Street soon.

------------

"What was that thump?" Darin asked jumping slightly at the sound. "God in heaven please tell me it is not..." she whispered to herself. "I shall go check it out father, it is probably just Mr. Todd, he might have...tripped." Ivory hoped this was no lie and walked up the stairs to find a blood dripping Sweeney Todd.

"No, no, no, no! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NOT START UP!" She screamed angry at his lies. "Oh so I was to let this officer know you killed your husband? Face it pet, you're just as much as a killer as me, and no matter how much you try to forget it they will not let you." Sweeney Todd stated drying his face off and grabbing a fresh pair of clothes.

"An officer....Mr. Todd, I-I-I never thought I could ever say th-thank you for killing someone but...thank you." Ivory studdered shocked at the words coming out of her mouth. "Promise me you will not run off though, promise me you will stay. Forget them, I can keep you safe." He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"I promise," she sighed. "We will need to leave Fleet Street soon. You can take your father with us if he would like to, I do not think you should keep him in the dark of our sins." The barber stated as she backed away towards the door. "I-I...are you sure?" Ivory asked.

"I have not been sure for a long time thanks to you, you turned me into that idiot once more." He groaned annoyed of the thought of becoming the man he once was. "You are Benjamin Barker, no matter how much you try to forget it I will not let you." She replied.

Sweeney Todd smirked at this and switched the sign to closed. "I never will be again love, now tell me, where are we going to go?" She smiled softly and whispered "by the sea." His smirk faltered, he hated the thought of the sea now. "Why the sea?" He asked gulping. "I like the sea, besides, it makes me forget who I am." She smiled and left him to change.

"By the sea," he sighed, "by the bloody sea."  
-----------

"Father, I have some news for you...Mr. Todd and I are to go by the sea soon. We would love for you to come." Ivory smiled at him. "When shall we be leaving?" He asked with curiousity. "Soon, very soon. We have somethings to tell you when we get there."

"Like what my little kola?" He asked rubbing his nose up against hers. "Like how I'm a murderer." She whispered through hot tears.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Ouch. Just came RIGHT on out didn't ya Ivory? Ivory Evergreen, slowly making more of a mess of her life. Can't WAIT till SPECIAL SPECIAL news!**


	12. Chapter 12 Taming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd OR the song. This song is by Three Days Grace-and is the only song I have heard by them-it fits Sweeney Todd SO well-movie, character, and MY story-so ENJOY!**

A/N I love youtube lol.

Darin had heard Ivory. How many times had he feared she had killed her abusive husband? Was it too many to count? Or should he count the times he doubted she did not? "Sweetie...Ivory..." he was at a lose for words. What could he say to comfort his daughter?

"I'm an animal...what have I done?" She cried the guilt catching up to her. "Ivory...it...it...is alright...it...he...he abused you did he not? It...it was his fault." Darin stated while comforting her. Was this right to do? Tell his daughter it was alright to murder? "Does Mr. Todd know?" He asked holding her face up with his hand.

Her lips trembled as she shook her head yes. "So he does know...what a man. How did you cross such a barber?" Darin laughed and Ivory giggled at his joke. "He's not a man..." A voice grumbled near the two and they spotted the owner of the voice.

"Mr. Todd, when DID you get in here?" Darin asked after gasping. No one was in the shop and they had not heard footsteps. "He's pratically a ghost." Ivory sighed while clutching her head as if she had a headach. "I thought you liked that ghost?" Sweeney winked at her.

She rolled her eyes as if he was insane, "honestly can you even try to be modest?" Darin laughed at her reaction momentairly forgetting what he had been told. "Can you ever break something easy? Like I don't know maybe when we got to the bloody sea you want to visit so much." Sweeney protested.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED WE TELL HIM EVERYTHING!" Ivory argued turning around to face the barber as her voice grew louder. "Ivory...what do you mean 'everything'?" Her father asked emphazing everything. "Once again you failed to break something down easily." The barber sighed.

"Well excuse me for not having perfect timing. SPEAKING of perfect timing you had such _perfect _timing on telling me. Remember," she reminded him of that night. "Well you wanted to know pet, besides you could have escaped learning the truth." He pointed out. "Is anyone going to actually tell me what is going on?" Darin asked annoyed of being ignored.

"You two are like an old couple I swear." Darin muttered under his breath and the two glared at him, "we are not!" They protested in unison. Mr. Evergreen rolled his eyes to state they were. "Would you like to tell him Ivory?" Sweeney asked with a smirk.

"Oi you said we tell him everything, so YOU tell him your own story!" Ivory huffed, turned on her heel, and sat at a booth. After the origin of Sweeney Todd, Darin stood shocked to hear of such a tale. "You-Ivory-Iv-Ivory...you knew?" He stammered.

Ivory stood up and paced trying to think of a suitable answer. "Well...you see...er...kinda?" She hoped it was good enough for him but he simply glared at his daughter's pathetic answer. "Oh yes brilliant answer." Sweeney groaned sarcasticly. "I do not see YOU saying anything." Ivory replied.

Darin Evergreen walked over to the door of the shop and stared at the shop and with his final goodbye he sighed "Ivory, live with this demon if you must, I cannot live in hell." With that said he slammed the door forgetting about his possesions.

It did not matter though, he wouldn't have set foot back into the shop even if he had remembered. Ivory stared at where her father once was standing and began crying "I thought he would be ha-hap-happ-happy for me, for finding you..."

"Ivory I am a murderer what did you expect him to say 'welcome to the family'?" Sweeney Todd explained holding her in his arms. "No of course not bu-but...I don't know what I was thinking..." she answered. "Ivory...you should not be here either. You don't deserve to be stuck in hell with me. Someone like you does not deserve such a cruel fate." He muttered.

Ivory looked into his dark eyes, feeling herself drown in them she gasped for air "no...you are not serious, please tell me you are joking. This is all a sick joke, my father will come back in and we'll all be packing to go by the sea for a week or two."

"I wish it was, I wish this was all a sick joke, or a nightmare. I wish I could wake up next to Lucy while Johanna was crying in her crib. I wish I was back to looking like myself. I wish I could tell Lucy of my odd dream the night before." Sweeney stated, "but it is not. as much as I wish it isn't."

Ivory Evergreen let go of him and began pacing, "it is always Lucy. Here we are somewhat into a relationship and yet you are STILL stuck on that woman! Why can you not see what is RIGHT in front of you!" She shouted angry that he to include Lucy in his wishes.

"You wish I was not real, you wish we never met, all your wishes include an escape! Well their is non, there's two paths Sweeney Todd, one involving me, and the other involving me dead. I won't be leaving unless I'm leaving cold." Ivory stated as hot tears bit at her cheeks.

He stared at her as if she were a ghost and whispered "get out." Ivory stared at him with soft eyes as the words seemed to tease her. "Get out." He growled feircly. But nothing would make her leave...except the other path. "I'm not going, I'll stand my ground." She hissed at him returning the behavior.

"You are blind, blind with rage, blind with such foul memories you cannot see the only good that I've got." Ivory explained and began walking towards him slowly, "let me help you." "No, it is a lost cause. Sweeney Todd is what he is. He cannot be changed." He stated.

Ivory blinked at how he refered to himself, dumbstruck. "Sweeney Todd is you, you do not need to be changed you need to be helped." Ivory whispered softly trying to calm him.

_"I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside" _Sweeney stated as Ivory closed her eyes._  
_

_"Somebody get me through this nightmare." _Ivory begged._  
_

_"I can't control myself." _Sweeney shouted and held Ivory by the throat against a wall.

"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me." _Sweeney Todd ordered letting her go slightly. _  
_

_"Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal, this animal." _Ivory clutched her head confused by his moodswings.

_"I can't escape myself  
I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside." _He sighed sitting down for a minute._  
_

_"Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself!" _Ivory exclaimed and went for the door to get out.__

" So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me." Sweeney Todd held her wrist firmly._  
_

_"Somebody help me tame this animal-" _Ivory began weakly when he interrupted her.

_"I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal." _The two sang while she tried to escape his clutch._  
_

_"Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself." _Sweeney got his razor out and held it to Ivory's throat.

_  
"Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell." _Ivory cried out as she became worried that it was her end. _  
_

_"This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal." _The two chanted thinking of all the sins it had done._  
_  
_"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?" _Ivory asked hoping it would help him.

_"No one will ever change this animal I have become." _He stated pulling the razor away from her neck._  
_

_"Help me believe it's not the real you  
Somebody help me tame this animal he has become."_ Ivory prayed for her love that this was just a nightmare, even if it meant she was not real.

_"Help me believe it's not the real me." _Sweeney ordered as he held her close to him.

"_Somebody help me tame this animal." _She sobbed as she held onto him.

_"This animal I have become." _He finished trying to get her to let go.

Who could help them?

**A/N YAY SUPER DUPER MOODSWING TIME! ANYWHOI did change a part of the lyrics! The part near the end that Ivory sings **_"Help me believe it's not the real you  
Somebody help me tame this animal he has become." _**Was changed from "Help me believe it's not the real me, Somebody help me tame this animal I have become." To that. ANYWAY thanks for reading and yeah I know...I keep torturing the two.**


	13. Chapter 13 What She Wants

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Sweeney Todd.**

A/N WELL funny disclaimers are finished on this story. I won't stop torturing everyone's favorite OC/Sweeney pairing now will I?

"Swe-Swee-Sweeney...mayb-maybe you are right. Maybe I should not be here. I do not deserve someone as wonderful as you." Ivory explained as she wrapped her fingers around a glass of gin. He tunred to look at her, on his heel, which had seemed to always take her breath away.

"Oh yes I am so bloody wonderful." He scoffed sarcasticly and sat down. "Wh-wha-what did Lucy look like?" She asked looking up. After all the time she had been there with him she had never seen the pictures. Either it was her not paying attention, he did not have any, or she did not care. "She had yellow hair." He muttered turning away from her gaze. "Is that all you remember? All you remember of her is her being a blonde?" She asked annoyed.

He glared at Ivory as she shrunk back at his look. "Ivory Evergreen when will you learn to keep quiet?" Sweeney Todd asked with a growl. Her gaze drifted to the floor as she spoke softly, "I'm just envious of her. She had stayed in your heart the entire time you were in Australia. The entire time you killed, the entire time afterwards...I probably slip out every minute. Not that I am not surprised..."

His glare softened at her words but he couldn't shake the rage off of him no matter what he told him. He wasn't in control of this monster he had created of himself. "You shouldn't be," Sweeney whispered and stood up. "Why should I not? Admit it Mr. Todd, she is your life and you'll never forget. I've known you for a short amount of time but even I know that you do not forget easily, nor do you seem to forgive." Ivory stated simply and went towards her room.

"You refuse to change just a little, I would change if you told me to, hell here I am begging for this all to be a nightmare for you. Even if it means I'm not real." Ivory shook her head disappointed. Sweeney Todd leaned in and gripped her wrist holding it tightly he hissed "if I were you I'd beg for this to be your nightmare. I'd beg that I was not real. No one should meet such a cruel monster."

Tears sprouted from her eyes as she shook him off her. "No one should meet such a cruel fate of falling in love with him." Ivory replied and opened her door to her bedroom. "Nor should they have to decide on which to do, change so their love could go back to old ways or leave." With those final words she slammed the door leaving Sweeney Todd to his thoughts once more. "Guilt all she ever brings me is guilt!" He shouted frusturated.

From inside her room you could hear her calling back "always blame it Ivory, _you_ never did anything wrong." With his teeth gritting he stomped off to his room once more and began pacing in front of the window. How many memories poured into his head that night he does not know. How many memories pour in of Ivory is the question he seeks. How many memories pour in of Lucy?

In an angry movement he threw a razor down onto the floor. "Envious of my wife! She should be happy she's still alive, I could have killed her so long ago!" He shouted looking at the chest with a smirk. The infamous chest. _"You coul' have. But you didn't. Explai' tha' to me Sweeney." _A cheerful voice laughed. Sweeney Todd's face twisted into disgust as he heard the voice.

"I do not need to explain things to the dead. Besides since when did you call me Sweeney?" He asked curiously with a sigh. How long had it been since he had heard that voice? That voice that seemed to never stop_. "Don' remin' me of me deat'." _The voice snapped and he could picture her angry expression. With a chuckle he lifted up his razor he had thrown and exaimened it. "Times is hard Mrs. Lovett and desperate measures are called for." Sweeney Todd laughed.

_"Mr. T thi' is no time to be jokin'. Ta thin' all tha' girl worship' is you." _Her voice continued, "you haven't changed a bit, still won't keep quiet will you?" He asked looking up from his razor to see Ivory in the doorway. _"Now dearie, don't make yoursel' loo' more barkin' mad than you alread' hav'." _Mrs. Lovett's voice scolded as it fainted into a low whisper.

"Mr. Todd, my bags are packed. I...I just wanted to give you the key." Ivory held back the tears that threatened her eyes. _"Well, go on dearie, don't let me hol' ya bac'!" _Mrs. Lovett's voice encouraged and he could picture the shove she would have gave him if she had been alive. "Goo-good. We can get going soon then." He stammered as she stared at him even more oddly then when she had caught him talking to himself.

_"By the sea. Ya kno' Mr. T I-" _Mrs. Lovett's rambling was cut off by Sweeney Todd hissing quietly "what ever happened to not holding me back? Go on you got what you want!" Ivory clutched onto the doorway to keep her balance as she felt a rush of sickness pulse through her. Immediatly she released all she had that day as Sweeney Todd stood dumb founded. _"No, now I got wha' I wante'." _Mrs. Lovett laughed, _"you're not the onl' one who likes reveng'." _

Ivory dropped to the ground and held her stomach. "Mr. Todd, I feel awful. I knew my nerves would catch up." She moaned in pain as he stooped down to her. "Bloody baker intervering." He grumbled as he picked her up and carried her onto his bed. "Mr. Todd what about a baker?' Ivory asked looking at his face.

"Nothing, just-get some sleep." He ordered and sat in his barber chair prepared for whatever would come his way that day, "But-bu-but Sweeney it is still light out." She protested her arms crossed over her chest. "Good you'll have plenty of time to rest up then." Sweeney stated.

**A/N BAD MRS. LOVETT BAD! **


	14. Chapter 14 By the Sea, Have a Child!

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Sweeney Todd.**

**A/N Oh glory this is how we'll dance when they try to take us down! Lmao. Alrighty here it is chapter 14! An old song will be entering that is NOT owned by me. It is called Here We Go Again and is by Paramore on their album All We Know is Falling. Yeah I should put it in the disclaimer but hey it's the same deal. THIS IS WHY IT'S GOOD TO READ A/N's!**

Sure she loved the sea and sure it made him feel happier to see her happy, but he still hated it. This scene didn't fit him anymore. He'd never be the same happy optimistic man. Ivory Evergreen though loved it. The wind breezing through her hair made her smile.

A few days after her sudden sickness they had left to go by the sea for a month. It'd be fine, he hoped. "Oh Mr. Todd I'm so happy!" She exclaimed kissing him on the cheek when they arrived. He smirked at her sudden happiness by the blue skies.

Maybe it was true that a dark enviorment could dampen your mood. "I could eat you up I really could." She laughed kissing him again. "Now don't start acting like Mrs. Lovett." He ordered playfully as she ran off towards the beach.

"Oh Sweeney come on we can go into the sea!" Ivory called as she ran ahead in her bathing suit. Ivory was never allowed to swim with her husband. He forbid it. Immediatly she dived into the water and didn't come up for at least a minute. Sweeney Todd panicked inside worried she did not know how to swim.

She was foolish he knew and would probably do a stupid stunt. But she popped up soon swimming around and sighing in content from the waves that crashed into her. Ivory Evergreen could have been bitten by a shark for all she cared and she would have continued smiling.

Sweeney Todd sat on the beach studying her as she swam and began talking to the locals. "Oh that is wonderful, I am so happy for you! Any names for your child?" She asked a woman next to her husband in the water. "Well...not yet, we are a little stuck." The woman stated shyly.

"No name yet? Oh well that is no matter! Besides their are plenty of wonderful names, I am Ivory Evergreen, my friend and I are on holiday." Ivory jerked her head in Sweeney's direction where he glared at her small talk. "Oh that is wonderful love, you two are engaged I presume?" The woman asked with a laugh.

Ivory blushed at the question, "well-" she was cut off by the woman who appoligized "terribly sorry, do not mind me, I am rather nosey. Isabella Conners, this is my fiance Danniel Albert."

_Goes to show you what Mrs. Lovett knows._ Sweeney Todd thought with a chuckle, she had said no was nosey by the sea. Well she was bloody wrong. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ivory's voice shouting at him "SWEENEY TODD GET IN HERE! YOU ARE MISSING ALL OF THE FUN!"

With a growl he stood up and stomped his way over in the black and white bathing suit he was forced to wear. "What now Ivory?" He asked with a groan near the water. "Get in silly, no need to be thinking of the past! It's just you and me love." She coaxed and swam near the shore.

"Oh is it now," he asked cocking his eyebrow up. "Get in here this instant or...or..." she thought of a suitable punishment as he rolled his eyes and got into the warm water. "Much better, Isabella and Danniel this is the man I was talking about. Mr. Sweeney Todd," Ivory introduced swimming away to leave him to fend for himself.

Sweeney Todd glared in her direction "help her god I'll sl-" his threat was cut off by Danniel Albert. "Mr. Todd is it, I've heard of your establishment before, greatest barber in London they say am I correct?" Danniel asked happily. "Isbella go swim off with miss Evergreen if you would like." He ordered.

Sweeney swallowed as his throat became dry. Isabella Conners swam off to catch up to Ivory and soon you could hear the two women laughing. "Yes, indeed it is, I would not say greatest barber in London though sir." The barber informed him.

"In-" Danniel was intterupted by Ivory who noticing Sweeney Todd's uncomfort had called out "Mr. Todd should we be going to the rented home? We should be unpacking!" Sweeney sighed and became at ease when he remembered she had started the whole mess.

"Well I shall leave you to that Mr. Todd, you and your lady 'friend' have a pleasent time on holiday for us." Danniel departed and swam off to his fiance. "What did he mean by 'friend'? Is it too much to even think a woman and man can be two friends?" Ivory grumbled as she appeared behind him.

The barber glared at her as she shrugged, "I thought you could use some alone time with the human race since you seem to get too little." Ivory explained and the two got out of the water. Sweeney Todd decided to move onto another topic instead of continuing this argument on why she had left him there.

It was best not to start a fight while she was so happy. Besides she had just gotten over the sickness. "When did you learn to swim so well?" He asked drying himself off with a towel. At this she laughed as if it was an obvious answer. "Well Sweeney my father taught me when I was only a little girl. You could say they were big on women rights." Ivory answered.

--------------------------------

A month later and they were not packing up. A month later and they had done something wrong their first night. Not that Ivory Evergreen would say it wrong. She thought it correct to do so. It had left them silent for a week with each other thanks to him being angry about the whole situation.

Now here he was facing the start of what had created Sweeney Todd once more. He was going to be a father, again. "Well I am of-" Ivory was cut off by Sweeney as he held the doorknob she was trying to open. "No you are not going out with that child. Are you trying to get you two killed?" He asked annoyed by her ignorance.

"I was just going to go swimming," she whimmpered looking down at the wooden floor suddenly interested in the oak. Immediatly as he began the speech he had given her about a hundred times that week, her head went up to look at the pink walls. She had not been allowed to go out once this entire month and soon it would be over.

He had gone out to get the food, he had gone out to get the mail, he had done everything, each time worrying her that he wouldn't come back. That he'd leave her to fend for herself. Yes she knew that chance was very slim being the fact he was not that type of man but she did not know truely.

She only knew what type of men Sweeney Todd was and supposedly Benjaman Barker was never shown to her or anyone after he escaped Australia. "Ivory Evergreen are you paying attention to me?" He asked with a groan and she rolled her eyes.

She didn't need to listen to know what he had said. "Yes you said it is irresponsible to swim or do anything but eat, sleep, and relax with a baby." Ivory replied and he continued on. See she didn't need to hear one word to know what was coming next.

After a long boring day of having to read and rest up she was in bed snug. Another thing she had hated about this month was the fact she was not allowed to sleep with Sweeney Todd even though they had done supposedly a 'sin'.

So what they could always get married. Besides she did not care. Was that such a sin compared to murdering? "Oh wait until your Grandfather see's you baby, he'll be so happy to meet you." She cooed to her stomach and rubbed it softly. "_And here we go again, with all the things we said and not a minute spent to think we'd regret_." Ivory's voice sang quietly to entertain her baby.

-------------------------------

"Why do you insist on going out?" Sweeney Todd asked with a groan as he caught Ivory once again trying to sneak out of the house. Now she was officaly five months pregnant and it showed alot. "Well I should be allowed to visit my doctor alone if I would like. Besides Sweeney you should not want to be near me twenty-four seven in my very emotional time." She threatened clutching a rolling pin.

He gulped at the sight, "we are going together. This is my child also." Ivory Evergreen hated being followed by him constantly so she knew exactly what she had to do. Express herself with the only way he would get the point. Threaten. "I will slit your own throat with a razor if you do not let me go by myself. I'm sure a body floats on the ocean everyday." She hissed.

Sweeney smirked at her way of persuading, it was too adorable at how horrible she was at it. "Ah but there is a problem with that." He pointed out. Ivory bit her lip and muttered "damn it, he is right." He laughed at her swearing and opened the door. "Well go on now, today we can finally find out what it is." He stated gesturing for her to move.

"What it is? It's a baby Sweeney! Dear-oh..." Ivory covered her face embarrassed by her stupidity. Sure she hadn't any sleep last night thanks to the little demon kicking her. Sweeney Todd laughed as she leaned in for a kiss. A quick peck that was all she wanted and that was all she took. A long walk to the Doctor's office and finally they arrived.

"See if I had not come you would have been on the streets in pain." Sweeney Todd stated holding her up as the baby continued to kick. "Oh yes you are a saint," she rolled her eyes as the Doctor came out to great the two. "Mr. Todd and Miss Evergreen it is wonderful to see you once more. How are you today Ivory?" The Doctor asked gesturing towards her large stomach.

"I feel like I am going to kill this kid the minute it gets out if it does not stop anytime soon." Ivory glared at the stomach as if the baby had taken the threat seriously. "Well today is the big day to find out if it is a girl or boy." The Doctor took Ivory by the shoulder and walked her into a room with Sweeney close behind.

After a few annoying tests they had finally been allowed to look. Her stomach was rather huge and if the three had not known she had only been pregnant for only five months they would thought she was on her ninth and final. It made sense on what the results were. "Well would you look at that Miss Evergreen you have twins! Two girls I see," the Doctor pointed it out.

Sweeney Todd's throat dried up and he was planted right there. Blow on him and he'd fall down surely. "Oh Sweeney this is wonderful! Two little girls! Oh..." Ivory exclaimed and then her breathing picked up and her face scrunched. Immediatly her happiness was sucked out as another blow hit her. "GET THEM OUT!" She screamed.

"IF I WAS NOT AWARE IT WAS YOU WHO WAS THE FATHER I WOULD HAVE KNOWN ANYWAY BEING THE FACT THAT THEY CAUSE PAIN LIK-OH DEAR GOD THEY ARE GOING TO BE GROUNDED THE DAY THEY ARE BORN!" Ivory shouted as the pain came each second.

"Is this normal?" Sweeney asked, his wife Lucy had not had problems with Johanna once like this. "Extremly, especially with twins. Double the pain." The Doctor explained, with a grin. After the Doctor's exaim Ivory Evergreen was feeling better once more. Now she celebrated the fact of having to baby girls in just four more months.

They rounded a corner as a shop sign appeared. It was a clothing store. "Oh Sweeney we should go buy the babies something! We have so much to do and not to mention will we have to think about how we will get all the baby stuff and babies home once they're born..." Ivory rambled on and on about how she would not live by the sea her entire life.

"God in heaven kill me now, will you please be quiet? Fine we'll go baby shopping but if those two act up you have to stay." He ordered rubbing his temples to calm himself. How was it possible she could annoy him so well with her joy?  
---------------------

How was it possible that she had taken three hours in that one store and only bought diapers, two pink cribs, and four dresses? Three hours mind you did he have to nod his head at things he did not take enjoyment out of. Yes when he was young and foolish three hours would have seen not enough but now it seemed too much.

They had come home late and she had decided to cook as a celebration. "Oh Sweeney once the babies are older we should get married! It could be so lovely, you, me, our babies, and my father! Oh would it not be grand?" Ivory sighed obviously having one of her emotional moments.

Even he could not just nod his head to get her to get angry once more. Honestly he enjoyed when she was angry, at least then he knew what to say. "Ivory you know I wo-" he was cut off by her crying, "you-you do not want to marry me? But-bu-but I thought that we we-we-we-were doing fine. I thought you lov-love-love-loved me!" Her breathing became fast as the tears fell.

"N-no I didn't say I don'-don't love you! It's-it's...it's just...well...you knowat lost for words." He protested. How many times had she became angry at his dead wife's name? How many times had she become jelious that he still loved her? "Oh, her, it is always _her_. She is the reason why I cannot have you. Honestly I believe Mrs. Lovett was right for lying." Ivory was fuming as she turned to walk up stairs her wrist was held by his strong hand.

"She is not the reason you cannot have me. You are the reason, Mrs. Lovett deserved her fate." He growled and released her as she stood there dumbfounded. "I-I, I am sorry for ever walking into that shop." Tears flowed once more as she ran as fast as she could to her room. Once again he messed up and all it took was one sentence out of his mouth.

An hour later and once again she was down stairs this time in a nightgown. Her arms snaked around Sweeney Todd's waist as he sat in a chair thinking once more of the past and his sins. "Oh Sweeney we should name the babies now, what do you say?" She asked kissing him softly on the lips. "I say you're barkin' mad. One minute you want to get married, the next you're angry at me, and now you want to name the babies?" He groaned annoyed with her pregnancy.

"Oh I am pregnant remember now you go first." Ivory ordered and he opened his mouth to get interrupted "and no first names from the past." His mouth closed as he though. "I want one to be named Heather, oh would that not be splendid? Heather Ivory Evergreen, rolls of the tongue does it not?" Ivory giggled.

Sweeney smiled softly at her, he could not resist. "Annabell, Annabell Lucy Evergreen." He announced as her smile that had formed on her face from the first name wiped off. "I said no names from the past." Ivory whispered. "Ah but you said first. Not middle, I am sorry Ivory but I outsmarted you." Sweeney Todd pointed out.

"Lucy and you, you and Lucy. Constantly her name cannot stay out of a conversation! That woman is dead and I am the only woman who will accept what you have become. I do not flinch when your voice raises, I do not stop breathing while you clutch my throat, but do you care? No, would she had accepted you? From what you tell me no, she is an _innocent_ soul eh? Well so am I!" Ivory shouted and walked into the kitchen.

A minute later she returned with a rolling pin in hand. "Well if I am to live with Sweeney Todd and be reminded of his deceased wife I want to know what Benjamin Barker was like. Would he have moved on? Would he have accepted me with ease?" She asked pointing the rolling pin at him.

"Ivory this is insanity," he protested advancing towards her. "Answer me or I'll hit you with it I swear." She threatened tightening her grip on it. He swept her off her feet though and though two began ball room dancing. It was of passion and she could not help but release her grip.

After their silent dance he whispered in her ear "both will and would." With that said he fleed to his room while she stood there confused at his words. "Why did I encourage him to act as if he is not himself? Must I continue this?" Ivory groaned and left to her room also. Love was too confusing to understand.

**A/N I was SO tempted to say "I feel like I'm taking crazy pills." You have NO clue how close I was to doing that. I know I know, poor Sweeney and Ivory, why can't he get over Lucy already, damn it when will he see they are perfect for each other, blah, blah, blah, blah. ANYWHO guess what! Did you know Alton Brown did a Sweeney episode?! I just saw it tonight I laughed my ass off. I swear to god it was awesome, I saw Alton's outfit right and I said "why the hell is he wearing an outfit that resembles Sweeney's?" Then I see Mrs. Lovett and they're making pies while he's asking what meat it is...errr...whatever you want it to be? Lmao. Anywho it was awesome. Also I bit my lip and now it hurts REALLY badly. So in order to heal your loved author click the review button and I shall heal faster and update faster! ONLY YOU HAVE THE POWER TO HEAL THE! So heal me and I'll ALSO throw in Sweeney's razors! Which means he'll visit you to get them back, (mummbles) and probably kill you, and will fall madly in love with you, (mummbles) get away bitches he's already taken by me and my BFF! SO HURRY AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 Betrayed By Least Expected

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Sweeney Todd.**

A/N Hmm a new idea came to mind. So in order to feed thy new idea I am well...writing. Duh. Enjoy this epic twist!

Well this was it. No more moodswings, no more bossing around, and no more torture, well for him. "GET THE DAMN KID OUT!" Ivory shouted as sweat damped her face. Her normally calm pale face was bunched into anger and red like a tomatoe.

This was it, the final push, and then finally after a week or so they could go home. Cries filled the room, each one making Sweeney Todd want to help his babies. Heather Ivory Evergreen had come first. The little hair she had on her head was brown and her eyes were such a bright blue it seemed she could read your soul and see all your sins laid before her.

Big almond shaped blue eyes. "There she is Miss Evergreen, gorgeous, absolutly gorgeous." The Doctor whispered giving the baby to Ivory. "Oh she is gorgeous, Annabell Lucy Evergreen, you are grounded." Ivory laughed as Sweeney stumbled back at the middle name. "Oh here Sweeney," she handed the baby to him.

Just like her sister she had a bit of hair, it was a fierce bright orange and her eyes were a sweet contrasting brown. Chocolate brown like her father's. "Annabell, my little lamb," he cooed softly holding her as her cries began to dull down.

"Sweeney, do you think they should have your last name?" Ivory whispered from the bed, her eyes were starting to close as she was becoming tired from the process of labor. "Yes, if that is what you want." He answered turning to look at her. "Heather Ivory Todd and Annabell Lucy Todd, you two are angels." Ivory smiled and slowly fell asleep.

-----------------------

"Sweeney Todd you get your self over here this instant!" Ivory called from the bakery as she carried most of her stuff up to his room. Finally she would move into his room and give the babies her old room. They had come home just a few days ago and already she was exhausted from the girls.

Sweeney stomped his way into the room with the girls cradled in his arm. They were only ten days old and already they made gurgling noises. Their hair was slowly coming in and the two could tell it was going to be curly. "What now Ivory, I am trying to get these two to sleep." The barber groaned giving her a kiss.

She picked up her last item which was a dress and smiled "bring in the girl's stuff while I take a nap." She ordered and walked off to her new room. Upstairs she paced back and forth, hoping her letter had been recieved already and that her father would be coming next month.

Of course their was one other letter she had sent a week and two days ago. From downstairs she heard a knock. A loud knock that could probably wake the dead. That was definatly the person she had sent the letter to. Ivory smirked and quickly prepared herself, she fluffed her hair, applied more make-up and skipped down the stairs.

"Ivory why did you knock?" Sweeney asked opening the door to see Ivory. "Oh you must be Mr. Todd," she laughed a different laugh, it was more like the bells on his door then what he had heard from her before. "Ivory Evergreen have you gone mad?" He teased as he walked into the babies room and put the girls into their cribs.

"Sweeney I'd like you to meet-" Ivory was interrupted by a gasp from him. There stood in front of him two Ivory's one who had a pink dress on while the other a yellow. "What is going on?" He gulped as his gaze turned into a glare onto the Ivory with the yellow dress. "I was wondering why you changed your dress."

The Ivory with the yellow dress giggled slyly and sat down in a chair. "This is Granite, my twin sister. Granite this is Sweeney Todd." Ivory introduced the two as he shook Granite's firm hand. "I invited her up here a little while ago, I asked if she could help us out for a while." Ivory explained quickly noticing the glare she was recieving from the barber.

Granite smirked "I can take care of the girls while you two...get to know each other more and take care of your buisnesses. I cannot cook though, unlike my sister I can actually sew, she is terrible at it." Granite bragged and pushed her way up to the babies. "Oh are they not adorable!"

Ivory smiled nervously afraid he would reject her sister, "not very modest are you?" Sweeney stated as he rolled his eyes. "No not really, I guess it happens from living in New York. Unlike my sister I enjoy life and am highly appreciated by the men." Granite laughed as her sister got uncomfortable about the topic.

She knew her sister had been a flirt and had taken every man from her except of course the husband she had murdered. Her sister could not have Sweeney Todd though, he did not fall for women like that. Deep down though she worried, Granite could turn anyone on. "Well keep that to yourself." He rudely ordered noticing her tacktics. _Why would Ivory ask such a...such...a..._his thoughts searched for the correct word.

"_Slut I assum'?_" Mrs. Lovett's voice asked with a laugh. _Do you ever keep quiet? At least this time you were of some use though._ Sweeney thought with a sigh. "_Times is har' you said so yoursel'._" Mrs. Lovett reminded and just like that she was gone in his head. "Sweeney are you alright?' Ivory asked gently shaking him. With a quick nod he walked over to his daughters.

The twins shook their heads with a groan at his behavior. "So when is father to come?" Granite asked as she took Heather out of the crib and began rocking her back and forth. "In a month, he wanted to see the babies." Ivory answered before Sweeney Todd ask why. "Now who is this beauty?" Her sister cooed as she gave the baby a kiss. Heather giggled loudly at the kiss.

"Heather Ivory Todd and the other one is Annabell, Annabell...." Ivory drifted off not able to say the name. "Annabell Lucy Todd," Sweeney grumbled noticing the difficulty she was having from saying the name. "Well you two obviously can make gorgeous children. Lucy is a pretty name." Granite complimented putting the baby down while Ivory balled her hands into fists.

With a slight smile Sweeney Todd replied "indeed it is," beside him though Ivory muttered "and probably given to a hideous woman inside and out." Her jealousy had no boundries. "It was not and you know it." He growled at her obviously hearing what she had said. "Well you two rest up, I shall sleep in her with the girl's..." Granite yawned slightly. "You must be tired from all the excitment that happened not long ago."

With that the two left to their room as Granite laughed inside the room, "so much excitment to come." Heather stared at her aunt as if in shock while Annabell awoke from slumber. "No my sister shall not have you Mr. Todd, I have ways to deal with stubborn men like you." If only Heather was old enough to speak, if only she was old enough to not be replied with a you're-over reacting-speech. Then would the two had known of the plan that was going to take place very soon

------------------

A week had flew by as Ivory woke up one morning and got dressed. She quietly left the room to allow Sweeney Todd to rest a while longer. He never was one for sleeping and whenever he did get sleep she would leave him be. So far this was his second time this week. "Ivory where are you going it is only five in the morning!" Granite exclaimed as she fed the babies.

Ivory smiled and took in a sharp breath out the door of the cold morning air. "To the market, we need supplies for the bakery. If Sweeney gets up please tell him." Ivory left with a soft yawn and closed the door. At around six am he awoke and walked down to the shop. The babies were in their cribs and he knew better to wake Granite.

Besides she was probably already up watching the girls stir in their sleep. "Ivory, where in god's name are you?" He hissed noticing the shop empty. Her voice called from outside "in the backyard" as he stomped off to the backyard that now had flowers perking up.

The sun bathed down her as she twirled around. "Ivory why are you out here?" He asked with irratation as he walked over to her. "Oh no reason, just admiring what you did." Ivory answered grinning as she held him tight. "_Mr. T she seems rathe' off..." _Mrs. Lovett's voice pointed out as Ivory looked up at him.

_Besides the fact she is acting rather needy?_ He thought back to the voice that had now plagued his mind constantly. "_Fin' sui' yourself! I warne' you love!_" Mrs. Lovett replied angry as Ivory pulled him into a deep kiss. Rather passionitly from her side it turned into her french kissing.

Quickly he pushed her away and stumbled back. The kiss did not feel right, not normal. "Ivory what are you doing?" Sweeney growled as she frowned at him. "Whatever do you mean Sweeney? I am just kissing you." Ivory sniffled as he stared at her. Tears formed around her eyes and he sighed at the sight.

Slowly he began kissing her once more as she cheered up. "SWEENEY HOW COULD YOU!" A voice shrieked behind him. At first he had thought it was his mind playing tricks on him until Ivory pushed him away from her and slapped him hard in the face. "How could you do this to my sister?" She asked accusingly as cries were heard behind the two.

Sweeney Todd glared at Ivory and then turned around to face Granite crying. "Granite you mean...he...he betrayed me?" _Wait, Granite?_ Sweeney Todd thought turning to the women he thought was Ivory. "I tried pushing him away Ivory I swear." Granite lied running over to her sister and pulling her into a hug.

"You lied to me," he accused as he glared at Granite. "Sweeney Todd how could you do this to me?" Ivory sobbed pushing her sister away and walking up to him with her head held high. Never had he seen her brave. It almost shocked him to see her walk up to him with such boldness. "I did nothing she did." Sweeney answered and tried to hug her. Alas she stepped back.

Ivory shook her head sadly "no, she did not. You...I...I thought of all the men you would never fall in love with my sister." Ivory ran off into the house as he glared at Granite. "If you were not her sister I would kill you." Sweeney Todd threatened as Granite snorted at the threat. "Ha for once she comes in handy."

"Look love she will not believe you, now you only have two choices if I know my sister. One you can have me and move on without that slut. Two you could move on and search for another. I know Ivory will not stay with you now, she'll take those two and move far away from here. Now why don't we kiss and make up?" Granite flirted as she pounced onto him.

Quickly and without thought he grabbed his razor and pushed her away. "You see this razor? I will end your life." He hissed into her ear as she stared in fright. He had her pinned up against the wall and for once she was afraid of the closeness. "Get out of my house." Sweeney ordered releasing her. She scampered into the house to get her things as he stood in the garden. "Lucy what have I done?" He moaned staring as his life crashed once more.

Once more his life was crashing. Once more by the hand of someone of evil. Pure evil would only ruin love on purpose. Never had he been the pawn of the act though. Before he had been the victim. He would not let Ivory Evergreen be the victim. If he could do anything he would. This time he would beg. He'd beg for her to listen to him. Even if it costed him his life from her rath. Because honestly, she was unpredictable.

**A/N Told ya epic twist. Granite's a bitch. Yeah I know she's named after a rock. Remember their parents were gardeners! Lol. I feel sad for Sweeney. I made him the pawn! Oh my love do not fear I shall restore all...or will I? Yellowcard was my insperation for this chapter. I thank them for their awesome music! They are the reason behind most of my successes!**


	16. Chapter 16 What I Wanted to See

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Sweeney Todd.**

**A/N well here we go!**

Maybe she should believe her love. Maybe she should believe her sister. "What am I to do?" Ivory asked softly to the babies as her sister came running in packing her bags. "I hate him that idiot, to think he could have had me!" Granite muttered to herself not noticing her sister.

"He what-you lied to me! I should have known you-you-you…" Ivory shouted searching for the correct word to describe her twin.

"_I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top._" Granite teased as she stood her ground singing.

_"You've_ _gotta body like an hour glass that's ticking like a clock it's just a matter of time before we all run out but when I thought he was mine you caught him by the mouth." _Ivory stated poking her sister hard as the babies giggled.

"_I waited eight long months she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me." _She reminded her sister Granite who glared.

_  
"Two weeks and you had caught on fire  
I've got it out for you but I wear the biggest smile._ _No, I never meant to brag... but I got him where I want him now. Oh it was never my intention to brag... to steal it all away from you now  
but God does it feel so good cause I got him where I want him now if you could then you know you would cause God it just feels so… it just feels so good." _Granite explained continuing to pack._  
_

"_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
once a whore you're nothing more and you know that will never change  
and about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged." _Ivory sighed sitting down trying to cool off.

_  
"Sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way." _Granite laughed as she began to pace.

"_Well, there are a million other girls that do it just like you  
looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like." _Ivory pointed out standing up.

"_It's easy if you do it right." _Granite pouted as she stopped in her tracks.

_  
"Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"_ Ivory shouted tossing her hands into the air as the babies began to cry from the outburst.

"_No, I never meant to brag... but I got him where I want him now. Oh it was never my intention to brag... to steal it all away from you now  
but God does it feel so good cause I got him where I want him now if you could then you know you would cause God it just feels so… it just feels so good."_ Granite smirked as she took Heather out of the crib.

"_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..." _Ivory stated and snatched the baby from her grasp.

"_No, I never meant to brag... but I got him where I want him now. Oh it was never my intention to brag... to steal it all away from you now  
but God does it feel so good cause I got him where I want him now if you could then you know you would cause God it just feels so… it just feels so good."_ Granite backed out of the room slowly.

"Sweeney get in her please!" Ivory begged as she held her sisters wrist. "Let go of me please!" Granite cried as she tried to free herself. She wanted to see crimson, she wanted to see her sister limp and pale, life drained from her body.

Ivory's pleading voice though did not carry to the garden and she frowned angry at her fail. "No, I'll let go of you when you're dead." She hissed as she searched for a weapon. Ivory Evergreen found nothing in the baby's room and silently cursed at herself for thinking to look in there.

With Granite screaming as her sister dragged her off into other rooms she finally found a knife and smirked, "too many times." Ivory whispered and prepared to end her sister's life when a hand she recognized held her shoulder tightly.

"Thank you oh thank you." Granite thanked her savior as a growl was heard behind Ivory, "get out." His deep voice ordered as Granite scampered to get her items. "I could have had her; we could have started your old business up if you wanted." Ivory muttered.

He laughed at her anger and sighed "Ivory I do not think you are cut out for revenge, you'd regret it later." Ivory let tears fall from her eyes, "I wanted to see her in pain though, begging for forgiveness…"

Sweeney Todd held her in his arms as she cried softly for the feelings she had gained. "What is wrong with me?" Ivory asked looking into his face. "Nothing, at least that I know of." He joked as she laughed at his words.

"Oh Sweeney what can I do?" She mumbled and then suddenly pushed away from him. "What's the matter?" Sweeney asked noticing her actions. "I'm mad at you, that's what." She realized.

He groaned at her realization, "yes but you know it was your sister! Besides she told me she was you." Ivory smirked "oh well who said that is why? Maybe I have a different reason."

"A different reason?" Sweeney Todd asked raising an eyebrow, "Oh why yes, here I am not engaged to you! Well am I ever to be wed?" Ivory tapped her foot as she waited for an answer.

He sighed and began his explanation "Ivory I've told you before. Honestly why do you care if we are not married," Ivory sat in a booth as she blushed at her answer "so I know you're mine."

**A/N That song was Misery Business by Paramore on their album RIOT. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. **


	17. Chapter 17 Calm and Hope

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_**own Sweeney Todd.**

**A/N Yay I got spell check back. Sorry for the long wait guys, but now I got two reviewers and three readers that I know of! Oh boy! Anyway I hope you enjoy this, the reason why this was not type up sooner was because I was kind of angry/upset. I didn't want to make their lives worse so I refrained myself. Besides my BFF came up recently and I didn't want to bother writing so soon after a good visit, you can also find Ivory Evergreen in the Sweeney Todd forum "Sweeney's Waiting I Will Have You!" Which Ivory Evergreen has been recently approved of and is being used by me in a RPG. Hope you enjoy this chapter I know I will. Currently I am listening "Calm and Hope" which is a song in The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess; I suggest searching it on youtube to see why this is so mellow and calm. I do believe they had dye back then. If they did not then I apologize.**

He stared in shock at her answer, was it true she loved him so much she wanted to know she'd have him until death? "I-I-Ivory…are you sure?" Sweeney Todd asked looking her in the eyes.

Her eyes fogged up with tears as she brushed them away with her hand. Quickly she stood and walked off to the baby room. Following her he stopped when he saw her holding Annabell so peacefully.

"My little dove, oh and look at Heather…" she cooed walking over to her other baby. What had drove her to look at the two she did not know but she felt the urgency to do so.

Ivory Evergreen kept her eyes on the two girls as silently Sweeney slipped out of the room and shop altogether. A half an hour later he returned as Ivory rocked Heather to sleep.

Quietly he entered the room to find the baby now asleep in Ivory's arms. "I do not think it shall be so hard to take care of them." She whispered putting them in their cribs.

Finally she walked out of the room, his arm around her waist as he directed her to the garden. The sun still shinned bright as it was still just afternoon.

She set down on the bench in front of the fountain looking around with a smile, "you big ham with the flowers." Ivory joked as she gave him a kiss on the nose.

He smirked at her and got on one knee. _Remember when you did this for Lucy? _A thought asked him and he frowned at it, _shut up. _Ivory gasped as she noticed what he was doing.

"Sweeney you are not doing what I think." She cried tears as she stared at the small box he had in his hands. Slowly he licked his lips and nodded his head fast.

He did not know what to do but open the box and so he did just that. She gasped at the sight of the ring, it was slim, and a tiny ruby stood proudly on silver.

As he opened his mouth to ask she shouted "I do! Oh I love you!" He let a laugh escape him as she threw her arms over his head.

Two months later and she stood in a bright crimson wedding dress saying I do. Her older brother Victor had talked to her about Granite and informed their sister would not be coming.

"Sis just promises me one thing; do not throw your life away for a family life." Victor begged after the two were wed and Sweeney went off to speak to Darin hoping to repair the relationship.

A brown lock of hair fell to his green eyes; he looked so much like his mother. "Victor you are overreacting dear! I love him so much…I would and will throw my life away if I must." Ivory promised foolishly as she walked off to speak to a cousin of hers.

The girls wore pink dresses as she picked them up, their life would be good now. But as Sweeney Todd had said, a lust for blood never dies once fed it simply waits and starves.

So when life would become a nightmare once more would she be standing?

"Mother Heather is torturing Mittens!" Annabell cried out as her orange tabby cat's tail was pulled. The two girls were now ten years old and had been torturing each other ever since.

Heather teased Annabell for her bad writing skills, Annabell teased Heather for her bad math skills, and the two glared at their mother bringing up the fact that the two had almost burnt down the house fifteen times trying to make toast.

Ivory Evergreen now older then before came walking in annoyed at the girl's for disturbing her business once more. Why they had to hang around the bakery she had no clue.

Her hair was beginning to gray once more and she knew she'd have to dye it once more. "Heather please darling stop, Annabell…go do some school work or read I have a business to run!" Ivory ordered throwing her hands in the air and turning to leave.

Suddenly she felt a hand grip onto her emerald dress and she looked down to see Heather in a purple dress grinning ear to ear. "Mother may we go talk to Father?" Heather asked happily.

Smiling she shook her head whispering "your father is in a rather bad mood today. Men, comes once a month too." Knowing her daughter was too young to understand she joked though the two girls still giggled.

They had heard the same from their Father plenty of times when he'd say the wrong thing to her. Most of the time the name Lucy had popped up during fights and Annabell would stare at her sister in shock. Why would her middle name pop up?

The twins sighed and sat down, Heather's brown curly locks were short now that she had cut them and they did not brush into her blue eyes anymore.

As for Annabell she kept her long orange curly hair even though it did agitate her when it brushed up again her cheeks. The two were as pale as their parents and if they had been living outside of London they probably would have been taken away from their parents.

Thankfully though, all in London were pale. From the bakery they could hear people laughing and talking and above all they could hear very familiar faint footsteps. "Father is coming!" Heather squealed with delight.

Shaking her head Ivory laughed "you are just like your father…torturer too." Annabell stayed behind though. She loved her father but at times he scared her, especially when in a bad mood.

Her mother sat next to her giving her a tiny kiss and staring at her daughter hard. "Annabell darling…guess who is going to come to London tomorrow?" She tried cheering her daughter up.

It had worked because immediately her face lit up with understanding. "Uncle Victor!" She shouted jumping up and down. Annabell had loved her Uncle Victor; he usually brought her a flower each time and had helped her learn to read when she was young.

Finally a tall figure stood in the doorway holding Heather and smirking. "Good morning…Heather was just telling me some interesting theories about how we met." Sweeney announced stepping into the room.

_Well he is much happier than earlier…why must be constantly remind me that he had been married once and did not get the chance to see his daughter grow?_ Ivory thought to herself closing her eyes and drawing out her sentence. "Oh really she has now? Well I would love to hear those theories."

The two had figured it best never to tell them of how they met and of their pasts, Darin had suggested to keep it as a secret and when he had died when the two girls were just three, they had decided to listen to him.

Heather took a deep breath and began, unlike her father she had been one for talking. "Mother and Father met a beautiful park. Daddy was taking a stroll as Mommy bumped into him…her being a klutz…" at this point came a wail from her mother as Sweeney Todd laughed.

His wife was a klutz after all. "The two looked into each other's eyes and fell madly in love. When Mother looked up she realizes it had become night and remembered she had no place to stay in London."

Annabell rolled her eyes, this was worse than those horror romantic stories she told about the two. Like the ones where her father killed people and her mother stayed because she loved him too much.

"Mother asked Father if she could rent out the bakery and he being a kind gentleman said yes." Heather continued when suddenly a scoff came from her father making her mother laugh.

Heather did not notice and went on, "the two fell in love after a while and here comes the dirty part!" She squealed not waiting to get into details when Ivory and Sweeney jumped up and put their hands on her mouth muffling her voice.

Scolding her daughter Ivory asked "how do you know about that?" The two released her mouth as she began "well Mother and Father…I remember aunt Granite saying…" the girl was cut off by the furious parents.

Ivory was fuming and searching franticly for a weapon, "I hate her I hate her I hate her! Sweeney you had to tell me to have her visit her nieces?" She asked angrily and felt a calm stern hand on her shoulder. "The children," he muttered reminding her.

She turned back to face the girls wide eyed. They never saw her act like this before. "I think I liked it better when you told those scary romance stories." She mumbled and walked out of the room.

**A/N Short but gets the point. In other words we're getting closer to the end. I wanted to point out the kid's flaws and who's most likely to take after Sweeney. Anyway Victor's character will be more introduced next time! Sorry for the long wait!**


	18. Chapter 18 The Survivor Will Never Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd.  
Claimer: I own Ivory Evergreen-now known as Ivory Todd-, Heather Ivory Evergreen-now known as Heather Ivory Todd-, and Annabell Lucy Evergreen-now known as Annabell Lucy Todd-though and boy am I proud. **

**A/N My longest series, wow. Well this is it. This is the downfall. The end of the series. (sighs) It was fun while it lasted! Anywho I may do a sequel after Summer Vacation. I'm planning on NOT writing during Summer Vacation so that's why. Besides I may go by the sea this summer! YAY! The sequel will most likely follow Heather and Annabell's lives and will include plenty of flashbacks. Enjoy and its okay if you hated the ending, it's going to be depressing.**

"This is it Sweeney, now tell me how hard is it to slit a throat?" Ivory asked the day that Granite and Victor were to come. Granite would arrive first and Ivory's plan was to murder her, once and for all.

Sighing and slightly annoyed by his wife and her obsession for revenge on her evil twin he stated, "simple, Ivory are you sure you can do this? Think about it, you are a klutz."

Anger filled Ivory at the words and she smirked instead of blew up, save the rage. "It'll be fine love." She whispered in his ear when she heard a loud knock on the door.

The girl's groaning could be heard, "Mother, Father, Aunt Granite is here." With a grin Ivory Todd walked outside a razor by her side.

With a menacing smile she spotted her sister and called from above, "Granite do come upstairs!" The two wore the same pink dress and the two looked practically the same.

Both walked in at the same time as Sweeney Todd rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. He would rather not see his wife shed blood on a relative, even if he hated his sister-in-law.

"Granite, Granite, Granite, stupid slutty Granite. I am sick and tired of you and you know what? You're not coming out of here, that is…alive." Ivory showed the glinting razor that seemed to smile in the light.

Over the years of being married to Sweeney Todd she had changed, no longer was she the seeming sweet an innocent woman who had high hopes. No she was no longer innocent, she allowed herself to accept the fact she had murdered her previous husband.

Now she forgot about high hopes, she had gained everything she had ever wanted, and now, death was at her fingertips, revenge tasted sweet in her mouth.

Granite stared in shock, "n-n-no I WON'T LET YOU!" Granite suddenly shouted catching on and threw herself upon her sister lashing out and attacking.

Ivory screamed in pain as punches reached her face and cried out for her husband. Soon though the tides had changed as she punched her sister back the moment her sister had taken to admire her work.

Quickly though one of them brought the razor to the other's throat, slitting it perfectly the blood flood out of the neck, a gleaming trail of crimson all that was left of the once owner of life.

The woman stood up smiling down at the corpse when Sweeney Todd ran into the room and spotted the body. His wife had called out for him…who had died? His wife, he was sure of it.

"How dare you?" He growled and the woman took a step back. "Sweeney it is I! I'm Ivory!" She pleaded as she backed into the wall. "How do I know it is you?" Sweeney asked confused.

The woman thought, "Trust me." She begged. "Tell me your real name and you may live." Sweeney announced still not believing the traitor. "It is Ivory!" She cried out when suddenly his razor slit her throat.

Gurgling as her last bit of life faded away he looked before him. His wife and Granite, dead, gone. All because of revenge, though he did not know it…he had killed Ivory. He'd never know it.

His fate was harsh, doomed never to know the truth and forced to trudge through life knowing of each and every sin he had committed.

A lust for blood never died within him, he killed from time to time, ridding the world of vermin.

"A lust for blood never dies love, it simply waits and starves. Once you feed it, it cannot get enough." These are the words of the demon barber. Years later since the demon events and here he is a survivor of the only ones who lived the events.

Sweeney Todd had always been a survivor that was the problem. It was torture and this was his punishment, surviving each painful memory.

Two years later and Victor stood next to his twelve year old nieces, "so you two how is your father?" Victor asks the two.

Smiling softly Annabell answers, "fine…he hates this time though." Heather sniffles, "with good reason." Victor nods his head in agreement; all who knew Ivory hated this time of year.

As for Granite…they could care less. The three stood in front of Ivory Todd's grave which stood in front of a weeping willow which had ivory along its trunk.

"He took mother's favorite part of the garden out." Heather mutters sadly, "oh…that part." It dawns on Victor as he remembers Ivory laughing with her brother about the patch that resembled Sweeney Todd's hair.

Annabell cries softly and digs her head into her Uncle's chest, "I miss Mother, and Father is just…just…so…so empty. He gets so angry now and I swear some men do not come out of the barber shop!"

Heather nods her head, both her and her sister knew what was going on in that barber shop. The two were in on it; besides they did have to dispose of the bodies…it disgusted them serving them up.

Victor smiles "your Grandfather told me when he found out what your father had done, but he respected him. Give him time…his appetite will become satisfied eventually."

Heather shakes her head no, "that's where you're wrong Uncle. A lust for blood never dies."

**A/N Sad, sick, twisted, psycho path ending. It wouldn't be a Sweeney Todd story if I didn't kill someone, though I already had killed like what five fucking people? That includes Toby, Mrs. Lovett, and Lucy. As for my OC and officer, now that was seven! Ivory and Granite, ouch though Sweeney killed his own wife-a second time! Damn Sweeney you really should stop marrying-and well doesn't know. I wanted to go deep into this chapter. Especially with the whole lust for blood thing, I needed to end the series with the title. Yeah Sweeney started the business back up out of rage. Now you guys understand what the garden symbolizes right? Love, death, betrayal, and life, alright now if you're wondering what the sequel will be titled here it is! The summary and all, a sneak peak, check it out.**

**Surviving Each Painful Memory**

**Set after "A Lust For Blood Never Dies" the girls look back on life with and without their mother. This leads up to a mystery on where the girls currently are and what they are doing with their lives. Everything we missed those 12 years and more. **

**Sweeney Todd – Fiction Rated: T – English – Family/Angst – Chapters: Unknown – Words: Unknown – Reviews: Unknown – Updated: Unknown – Published:?/?/09**

**Alright that's all! Happy I finished this and thanks to everyone who encouraged/read/reviewed/and will be reading/reviewing after the ending. Especially Linalove who inspired me to write this in the beginning and her OC'S who started the small spark of Ivory Evergreen, the most troubled character and confusing OC I have ever written. Thank you everyone.**

**At last, my fan fiction is complete again.**


	19. DVD BONUS FEATURES

**Disclaimer: I do **_**no-**_

**Link: She doesn't own Sweeney Todd OKAY?!  
Me: Hey when'd you get here Linky?  
Link: A few hours ago…I was hoping you would be writing in my fandom.**

**A/N A Lust For Blood Never Dies…presents…BONUS FEATURES! Told you guys who reviewed! I just realized something…I called her not naïve but she is! Well not in the beginning I guess. **

**Bonus Feature: OUTTAKES.**

FIRST OUTTAKE

Ivory Evergreen served her costumers well waiting for the insanity of Monday to fade away. "Excuse me, is a Mr. Todd here?" A young boy's voice asked snapping Ivory out of daydreaming.

Looking at him oddly she stated, "yes he is…why?" Something about this kid struck her as familiar. "Wonderful, come Johanna you may finally meet my friend who helped me!" The boy cheered and grabbed a young girl's hand.

"Johanna…WAIT!" Ivory shouted following the two as they opened the door to the barber shop.

SECOND OUTTAKE

Happily rambling on about how her brother was coming to see the babies Ivory sat in a chair, "oh Victor is rather good with children! Sweeney I am so happy we are finally married!"

He only grumbled in response. "Oh and father, he sure does need to come by!" Ivory smiled.

THID OUTTAKE

Sweeney Todd ran into the room to see two girls both looking like Ivory, both with bloody noses. "Which one is Ivory?" He asked himself as they suddenly began shouting that they were Ivory.

"I'm Ivory SWEENEY YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" One cried out, "don't listen to that slut I'm Ivory!" The other shouted.

After five minutes of this Sweeney sat down in his barber chair, confused and with a headache, "shut up you two will you?!" He yelled as they continued going on.

**Bonus Feature: Inside the Making of a Lust for Blood Never Dies**

PLOT

Me: The plot was not easy, at first when I started this all I had was the idea of this girl arriving at Sweeney Todd's shop looking at renting the bakery downstairs. I did not have a name at ALL.

Ivory: When I first signed up for this I did not really want to and Sweeney and I had horrible chemistry, what with him a murderer and I well innocent like we seemed to be fighting constantly!

Me: It was rather hard being on set with those two though. (Shakes head) But as the plot thickened so did relationships.

Ivory: Well eventually we became good friends, or at least as good as you can get with Mr. Todd. I did have a crush on him but Lucy this and Lucy that.

Me: Ahh Lucy, well it was pretty hard writing Sweeney Todd's role while trying to make it seem he hadn't forgotten his deceased wife.

Ivory: Constantly he threw Midna against the wall; I believe it was for the romance?

Me: I was thrown up against the wall CONSTANTLY. Author/Director abuse for just moving a plot along!

SET

Ivory: Midna wanted to keep the set simple; she wanted to limit it really down to one area and another.

Me: Originally it was just to be the barber shop and pie shop…

Ivory: But Midna wanted me to have hope in the story and a place to go so we added in my parents' home.

Me: Then Ivory's parents' home was added, the market for buying stuff, and then finally by the sea. And god the garden.  
**  
**Ivory: Sleeping arrangements were the worst part though…we really had to sleep in the room we slept in during a chapter.

Me: I remember the night Sweeney and Ivory had to sleep with each other…let's just say that Sweeney's hand slipped when he had put his razor against her neck.

Ivory: He left a tiny cut on my neck.

Me: Sweeney Todd also did the same to me for the kids and well the set about going by the sea.

GETTING INTO CHARACTER

Ivory: This was simple, what with most of Ivory being well ME! Except I'm not a chatterbox.

Sweeney: It was simple; I forced Midna to give me few lines.

Me: Sweeney threatened to give me a 'shave' if I didn't give him few lines. Which kinda sucked that I almost got killed for adding him into the story.

Ivory: Sweeney threatened to kill Midna but I still do wonder how he got into character.

Sweeney: Why does everyone wonder how I got into character? I AM the character…besides I am related to Johnny Depp.

Me: He is related to Johnny Depp when you think about it…

Ivory: I am related to Midna…except she hasn't done some messed up shit.

Me: Ivory's sort of my cousin I guess you can say.

FINISHING UP THE STORY

Ivory: I hated ending this, I got killed!

Me: It was hard to write Ivory Evergreen's death…I had to take an entire confuzzlement scene out where each girl is saying their Ivory and Sweeney tells them to shut up.

Sweeney: Though I was just acting out it hurt to think that I had 'killed' my 'wife' and brought up a lot of sad memories.

Ivory: I heard we got plenty of reviews afterwards though.

Me: We got two reviews after it ended.

Sweeney: Midna keeps on going on about reviews for some reason…

Ivory: Sweeney Todd had told Midna a. to stop going on about reviews and b. not to have him in the two years later scene.

Me: I hate being threatened.

Ivory: What sucks is that no one has pointed out Ivory's body would be in Granite's grave.

Me: Granite was played by Ivory; it is a wonder one what technology can do these days!

**Bonus Features: Bloopers **

"Mr. T, wait a minute…are you Johnny Depp!?" Toby shouted and the cast cracks up except Sweeney. "You know I am five seconds from slitting your throat?" He asked. "I read the script." Toby yawns.

The young woman stared at him dreamily, "you're fucking sexy!" She shouted.

Ivory begins speaking in high pitched voice, "he's SO mysterious BUT nice!" Midna comes onto the stage, "Ivory what have I said about going Charlotte on me?!"

-Why waste gin-"err…cause it's bad for you?" Midna asks, "Didn't you guys have D.A.R.E?" Sweeney asks Midna, "Isn't D.A.R.E for drugs?" "Oh shit he's right…carry on!"

"I painted the living room. It looks lovely if I do say so myself. Today I'm to do the kitchen/shop. Mr. Todd would you like to come furniture shopping with me today?" Ivory blurted. "Dear god did you just talk or was that Midna?" Sweeney asks confused by her speaking so fast. "HEY!" I wail from offstage.

"Oh well, are we going to continue complimenting?" Ivory blushed. "Cause damn you're friggin hot!"

"CREATIVE? WHAT THE HELL? YOU OBVIOUSLY NEED TO SEE D.A.R.E BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO BE ON DRUGS!" Ivory shouted. "Ivory too much and…D.A.R.E could sue us for mentioning them too much." Midna calls from off stage.

"Good morning sunshine the Earth says hello!" Ivory squeals waking Sweeney Todd up.

"Come here sugar…" "Sugar, SugarySnicket's not in this fanfiction." Ivory states, the man face palms himself, "noooo I'm not talking about SUGARY I'm talking aww forget it…look you're supposed to shout 'leave me alone' got it?"

"Maybe I should be drunk more…" Ivory sighed, "Hey you're giving the wrong moral Ivory!" Midna shouts.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH CONNECTIONS!" Ivory threatened as off stage the rest of the cast crack up ruining the scene. "GOD DAMN IT!"

"My mother died? DAMN IT MIDNA MUST YOU SCREW ME OVER?!" Ivory screams as she receives the letter

**A/N (cry cry cry) This is insanity! INSANITY! That's it, I'm taking my rage out on Ivory and Sweeney! FEEL MY WRATH!** "Whoa…she's insane!" Ivory shouts from off stage. "This is madness…madness…this is SPARTA!" Midna yells as she charges at the computer to attack. O.O

"I feel like I'm taking crazy pills!" Ivory announces.

**A/N Lmao, those bloopers…anyway hope you enjoyed this comical bonus features chapter!**


End file.
